Poison Kiss
by TheSnarkKnight30
Summary: Applejack gets into an horrible accident. Rarity nurses her back to health and helps her find a new identity. Rarity falls in love with the stallion of her dreams and is as happy as ever. There's more to him than what meets the eye. When Applejack gets trapped in his web of lies will she be able to tell Rarity the truth even if it means hurting her in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic

It's a hot summer day in Ponyville. All of the ponies are playing outside and having picnics with their friends. I'm far too busy for that kind of stuff. I'm kicking apple trees at Sweet Apple Acres so that we can sell them. Applebloom jut started school so we're a bit short handed in the mornings, but don't worry about me. I'm not alone. Big Macintosh is working the plow on the other side of the field.

I kick a tree and all the apples fall of their branches and tumble into the basket. I lift my back legs off the ground and slam my hoofs onto the bark of another tree. I hear leaves and branches rustle from a tree near by. My curiosity gets the best of me and I kick the tree. Instead of apples falling to the ground a blue blur plunges to the ground.

" Ouch!" Rainbow Dash says.

" Rainbow Dash? What are ya' doin' here?" I ask.

" I was looking for you so you can see my new flying trick. Then I fell in the tree." Rainbow Dash says flapping the leaves out of her wings.

" Oh, that's great." I say dumping the apples in the basket into the cart.

" Are you even listening?" She asks. Her eyebrows furrow. She swoops over and takes my hat and puts it on her head.

" Yea', yea'. I am. So gimme' back mah' hat!" I say smiling and nodding.

" What are you even doing here anyway? I've been looking all over Ponyville for you. Pinkie Pie is having a picnic and she was wondering if you wanted to go." She says.

" Uh, ah don't know. I got alotta' work to do. Maybe some other time. Ah hope you guys ain't too disappointed. I'll try to spend more time with yall' this weekend.." I say kicking a tree and putting the apples into the basket.

" Applejack! That's what you said last time. You're passing up an opportunity to hang out with us for WORK? Work,work work, is that all you do?" Rainbow Dash moans. I stare at the ground and sigh.

" Ah'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. Ah ain't got time for slackin' off. Ah wanna' make mah, friends happy but ah' gotta' keep mah' family happy too." I say bucking at the tree and catching the apples.

" Don't you ever do anything fun? Why don't you do something for yourself for once. Doesn't it bother you that you spend most of your life kicking trees and selling apples. Do something for yourself for once, Apple Jack. We can go racing and play sports." She says. I dump the apples into the cart and don't respond. I don't want to let my friends down, but I don't want to not get my work done. Maybe I can get up extra early tomorrow so I can get my work done. I would wake up Apple Bloom though." I'll ask Big Mac. Hey Big Mac. Can Apple Jack go to the picnic with me? Please! Just this once." Rainbow Dash asks.

" E-yup!" He says nodding his head.

" But Big Mac, if ah go you're going to be here all by yourself doin' all the work." I say.

"Ya don't have to-" Big Macintosh says.

" Excuses! Excuses! If you're no going, that's fine. If you're looking for me I'll be with my friends because I'm loyal and I would never leave my friends hanging. You're going to miss out on all the fun." She says taking flight.

" If ah finish early ah might drop by an' visit. See ya later Rainbow Dash." I say.

" See you this weekend." She says smiling and doing an awesome loopty loop.

" That was pretty cool Rainbow Dash." I say.

" Thanks." She says disappearing behind a sea of cloud. My ears droop. Was Rainbow Dash right? Have I been taking my friends for granted? Big Mac and I looked at each other but neither of us spoke. I worked for another three hours and then suddenly I saw my friends coming from outside the fence.

"Howdy everypony!" I say tipping my hat and putting a fake smile on my face.

" Hey Applejack, where's Apple Bloom?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

" She's in the cutie mark crusader club house with Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell.

" We heard you were busy so we brought you some left over cupcakes from the picnic." Pinkie Pie says hopping up and down like a bunny.

" Aw, Shucks. Yall didn't have to do that." I say.

" Oh, Applejack. You're hooves are filthy." Rarity says.

" Yea' it ain't nothing' a little soap an water can't wash away." I say.

" We missed not having you around. You need to come next time, okay" Rainbow Dash says.

" Okay, see yall later. Thanks for everything." I say eating Pinkie Pie's cup cake.

Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash leave. Fluttershy stays put.

" Excuse me, if it's not too much trouble…Can I buy some apples for the bunnies to eat." She says softly.

" Why sure ya can Fluttershy." I say handing her a sack with eight apples inside. She reaches in her saddlebag. "Nu uh, Fluttershy. It's on me." I say putting my money into the cash bucket.

" No, Applejack! That's your money, not mine." She says. I roll my eyes and kick a tree.

" There's no need to thank me." I say dropping an apple into the basket.

" Applejack!" She gasps. I aim my hooves at the next tree. " Apple Jack don't." She says.

" It's not that big of a deal. It's just a few apples." I say kicking the tree. A big yellow object hit's the ground and a yellow sticky liquid oozes out. A swarm of bees buzz loudly in my ears. They fly all around me. Fluttershy screams and takes off into the sky. A bee stings my flank and my shoulder. I yelp in pain as the venom goes into my blood. Five bees fly in my mouth. I gallop towards the house. Big Mac watches in terror as the bees surround me. I open the door, run inside and shut it behind me. I lean against the wall and pant. Granny Smith sits in her rocking chair.

" It's awful hot out there. I better crack a window." She says.

" Granny! Don't!" I say. Before I could stop her she opens the window as wide as she could. I help Granny Smith get into another room and shut the door behind us. The buzzing sounds faint now. I hear three screams from downstairs. Oh no! The crusaders!

I run upstairs to Apple Bloom's room. The three of them are hiding under the bed. I grab the blanket and tie it to the window shade. I take each of them one at a time and help them climb down to outside. I'm covered with stingers and my body is throbbing. I know that the drapes won't hold me. I trot back outside as fast as my swollen legs could carry me. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are outside making funny faces at each other and laughing. Pinkie Pie crosses her eyes and sticks out her tongue. Rainbow Dash laughs. Rainbow Dash sticks out her front teeth and opens her eyes as wide as saucers. I tap Pinkie Pie's shoulder. She bursts out laughing and snorts.

" That face is so funny. AppleJack." Pinkie Pie says. I try to speak but my mouth just feels like it's on fire. I try to tell them that I can't breathe but a funny sound came out instead.

"Okay, okay you win. You won the face making contest. You can stop now." Rainbow Dash says rolling on the ground. " Wait a minute. I think she's trying to say something.

" You got fleas?" Rainbow Dash Guesses.

" You learned to speak Japanese?" Pinkie Pie says.

"You're planting trees?" Rainbow Dash says.

" You can't eat cheese?" Pinkie Pie guesses.

" You've got to sneeze?" Rainbow Dash asks.

" You lost your keys?" Pinkie Pie says. My face turns blue and my vision gets foggy.

" Guys, I think she can't breathe." Twilight Sparkle says. Everything starts to spin.

" That's ridiculous! You're wearing capris? You hate eating peas." Pinkie Pie says. I fall to the floor and the world around me fades into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

I wake up in Rarity's room. I bury my face into her magenta lacey pillow. They took my hat. I hear worried voices from down the hall.

" Do ya think that the medicine Twilight bought from Zekora will work?" Apple Bloom asks.

" E-yup!" Big Mac stammers.

" Do you think she'll be okay, Rarity?" Sweetie Bell whispers.

" She probably just needs some rest." Rarity says. I stumble out of the room to greet everyone. Big Macintosh has my hat in his teeth. He's trying to comfort Apple Bloom even though I can tell he's just as scared as she is.

" Howdy." I say hiding the pain in my voice.

" Applejack?" Rarity says. " Dahling, you shouldn't be out of bed. You're so lucky to be alive. You really frightened us." She says.

" Ah'll be fine. Ah should be gettin' back to work." I say taking my hat from Big Mac.

"Applejack! I thought I would never see you again." Apple Bloom says with tears running down her cheeks. She trots to my side and tackles me.

" Ow!" I yell. I nearly fall over. " Come on Big Mac let's go home." I say.

" Nope!" He says blocking my path. Rarity grabs my tail and yanks it with her teeth.

" Cider season is in two weeks. I gotta' get my work done." I say.

" I already sent Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie to do your work. So take as much time as you need to recover. You need to take a break." Fluttershy says. I cringe.

"A break? Ya'want me to take a break? That's like tellin' Zecora not to rhyme. Ah ain't taken no break!" I say stomping my hoof.

" Come on, Dahling. Just two days. Then you can go back to Sweet Apple Acres and work your flank off." She says.

" Alright, alright! Ah'll stay." I say. Big Mac and Apple Bloom grab their things and get ready to head back to Sweet Apple Acres.

" I made you some carrot cake and a strawberry smoothie. I know it's not your favorite but your tongue is still swollen from the bee stings. You probably won't be able to eat apples for a while." Fluttershy says.

" Thank you." I say. I take a bite of the cake and sip the smoothie. I'm starting to think that taking a break wouldn't be so bad.

Rarity opens the drawer and gets a pair of tweezers. She used her horn to pluck out each of the stingers out of my flesh. "This might hurt a little. Hold still, Dahling. Stop fidgeting." She says. When she was done removing the stingers she makes me a nice hot bath. She gives me lavender scented shampoo and conditioner for my mane. I've used soap and shampoo before but never conditioner. I'm like royalty. After I dry up Rarity levitates a brush through my tangled mane. My mane feels like silk instead of straw.

" I've gotta' to admit, Rarity, it feels kinda' good to be all clean." I say. She smiles.

" Come on, I've got a surprise for you." She says. She ties a pink scarf over my eyes so I can't see. She takes it off and places a box in my hands with lots of ribbons. Inside is a brown cowgirl hat with red and green rhinestones shaped like an apple. It has a dark brown strap around it with my name on it and a silver buckle.

" A fancy new hat? Ah love it! Thank you so much!" I say putting it on my head. It makes me feel like I'm back at home. I wonder how they're doing without me around.

"You're very welcome, Applejack." She says. I spend the rest of the night resting in the hopes of getting better so I can go back home early.

The next day everypony came to visit me even spike came. Fluttershy tells me a funny story about Pinkie Pie helping her make the smoothies. She forgot to put the lid on the blender and got pink sludge all over Rarity's kitchen. Twilight Sparkle read me letters from Princess Celestia. Rarity shows me her photoalbum of her posing in pictures of her in her new designs. Then Rainbow Dash and I had a twister tournament. I won two games and she won three. After that, everypony got into a big pillow fight. Rarity beat every pony but she forgets about whacks her over the head and her horn cuts through the pillow. She gets covered with white feathers. She looks like a chicken. We all start laughing like crazy. I almost forgot how fun it was being with my friends. Maybe Rainbow Dash is right. I've been taking my life so seriously and it was almost gone in a blink of an eye. I can't wait to go back home tomorrow and show Big Mac and Apple Bloom my new hat.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony

I push the gates of Sweet Apple Acres open. Apple Bloom is so happy to see me that she throws the apples into the air and hugs me. "Do ya' like mah new hat Rarity gave me?" I ask.

"Ah, sure do!" Apple Bloom says. I put my old hat on her head. It droops over her head. "Are ya sure ya don't want it no more." She says.

"Yep, it's an old family tradition to pass the hat down to our younger siblings. This used to be Big Macintosh's hat a long time ago. Ain't that right Big Mac?" I ask.

"E-yup!" He says.

I begin kicking the trees and putting the apples in the basket. I'm surprised that Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle got so much done for me. "How are you feeling, sis?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Ah feel as good as new." I say kicking the tree trunk. A few apples fell out along with something golden brown. I yelp and run behind a tree.

"Applejack, it's just a pinecone." She says. I peek from behind the tree. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were pointing and laughing at me. Even Big Mac was laughing.

"Jackie's afraid of pinecones! Jackie's afraid of pinecones! Jackie's afraid of pinecones!" They chant.  
"It's not funny." I grumble putting them in the basket and kicking the pinecone.

"Lighten up, Applejack! We were only joking." Scootaloo says.

"Next time Ah'll let yall get stung and then we'll see how funny it is." I mutter.

"How bout you have some apple pie. That always cheers ya up." Apple Bloom says. She hands me a plate of it. I haven't eaten an apple in three days. At Sweet Apple Acres that's all we eat. I take a bite. It tastes sweet but not as wonderful as I can remember. It makes me miss the taste of Fluttershy's strawberry smoothies. How can this happen? I never got sick of eating apples. I'm not Strawberryjack. I'm Applejack. "Is there something wrong?" Apple Bloom asks. I shake my head and get back to work.

Just before my hooves touch the tree Rainbow Dash's words dance in my head. _Applejack! That's what you said last time. You're passing up an opportunity to hang out with us for WORK? Work,work work, is that all you do?_

_Don't you ever do anything fun? Why don't you do something for yourself for once. Doesn't it bother you that you spend most of your life kicking trees and selling apples? Do something for yourself for once, Apple Jack._

_BUZZZZ_

_Jackie's afraid of pinecones! Jackie's afraid of pinecones! Jackie's afraid of pinecones!_

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom cries.

"What?" I ask kicking a tree really hard.

"Your cutie mark…" Sweetie bell says.

"It's gone!" Scootaloo says. I look at my stare at my empty flank in horror.

"Applejack, are you okay? You're not yourself." Apple Bloom says. I kick the last tree with apples on it and dump it into the box.

"Ah know. Ah gotta fix this. Ah know what Ah've gotta' do! The first time ah got mah cutie mark ah left home and went somewhere fancy. Then I'll find out how much I miss it here and my cutie mark will come back." I say.

"Ah hope you're not mad at me. Ah know you ain't afraid of no pinecones. Sorry." She says.

"It's not you. It's me. Rainbow Dash told me that I'm wastin' mah life here. Ah know she's wrong. I love workin' with mah family and greetin' customers. Ah wouldn't have it any other way. Sometimes ah wonder if there's somethin' more out there."

"Ya can't go." Apple Bloom whines."

"Let her go. We're way ahead of schedule anyway." Big Mac says.

" Did ya just say a whole sentence?" I say.

"E-yup!" He says.

"See yall later." I say. I close the gate behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic

I stand on Rarity's welcome mat and wipe the mud off my hooves. I knock on her door twice. Rarity opens the door and gives me a frantic stare. "Do you need anything? I'm very busy I'm on my way to a Ball." Rarity says. She's wearing a magenta dress and lipstick. It must be a special occasion.

"Ah was wonderin' if you could help me." I say.

"With what?" She says.

"My cutie mark, it's gone." I say. I turn to the side and show her my empty flank. She stares at it in astonishment.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Twilight is, do ya? She wasn't at the library." I say.

"I don't know. What happened? How did your cutie mark disappear?" Rarity asks.

"Ah was workin at Sweet Apple Acres and Apple Bloom and ah were arguin' and suddenly I was thinkin' about something Rainbow Dash said to me and then I turned around. It was gone." I say.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asks.

"You seem busy. I'll come back later." I say.

"I was just going to ask Fluttershy to go to the ball with me but her bunny got sick so she couldn't go. I have an extra ticket and I don't know what to do with it. I guess I'll just throw it away. Maybe I won't go. I don't know that many people going anyway." She says.

"Rarity, Ah got it! If ah do something ah don't like to do I'll miss being at home and then mah cutie mark will come back." I say. Rarity smiles from ear to ear.

"You're going to go to the ball? First you'll need a makeover." She says levitating beauty products all around me. I gag. What have I done? She has me try on eighteen different dresses and she says she doesn't like them on me_. Too poofy, too plain, too glittery, too short, too many ribbons, too bad._ I just thought I was going to put on any old dress and leave.

"That green dress might fit." I say pointing to the corner.

"Perfect! Try it on." She says. She puts pink and blue flowers in my braided main.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Applejack… You look stunning." She says taking off my hat.

"Do ya really think so?" I ask. She nods. " Well, good cause this is the last time I'm getting a makeover." We laugh in unison. A carriage stops in front of Rarity's house. We trot inside.

"What did Rainbow Dash say to you?" She asks

"She said that I've spent my whole life kicking trees and putting them in a basket. If I keep living like that I won't amount to anything. I know she just said that because she was mad about the picnic." I say.

"That must have really hurt your feelings." She says.

"No, it's just a matter of time." I mutter.

"It must get lonely sometimes. Big Mac is a man of a few words and Apple Bloom is a lot younger than you. You probably miss talking to people your age. It doesn't mean you're not going to amount to anything." She says. The carridge stops in front of a big fancy castle. People are waltzing and wearing elegant outfits. When they dance they look like they're floating on air. It's all so intimidating. The dinner table has two forks one big fork and one little fork.

"Rarity, which fork do I use?" I whisper.

"The little one is for salads." She says. A stallion brings a plate of food with toothpicks sticking out of them. I use a big fork to scoop a ton of them on my plate.

"That's not the food that's the orderves. You don't eat the orderves with a fork." Rarity says holding in laughter. Another stallion walks behind Rarity and taps her shoulder. He has a brown coat and a gold main with white streiks. He has a cutie mark of three piano keys. His eyes are light blue. Rarity turns around and smiles. "Tunesong you're here!" She says.

"I'm so happy to see you. You look great." He says.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"That's Tunesong. He plays piano for the fashion shows." She says.

"Why didn't Fluttershy come today?" He asks.

"Her rabbit got sick." Rarity says.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks. Rarity's face turns red. She nods and takes him by the hoof. I guess that means she won't be eating her orderves. I watch Tunesong spin Rarity around and around. They're talking all mushy gushy and dancing to the slow songs. He pulls a flower out of his shirt and puts it in her hair. She kisses him on the cheek. I get distracted by the crystal chandler. It makes my face look all distorted.

"Applejack! Guess what? He loves me!" She shrieks hopping up and down. L give her a high five. She told me how much of a great time she had the whole way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony

I get up early the next morning to work at the orchard. The leaves on the trees were already changing to reds, yellows, oranges, and browns. The leaves are falling off the trees. Cider Seasons is coming up. I kick a few trees and let the apples fall. I turn around and look at my flank. I forgot that I'm still wearing Rarity's green dress. I go back into the house hoping that I didn't get her dress all dirty. Apple Bloom is getting ready for school. She has her saddle bags on. She stares at me.

"What's gotten into you?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Ah'm all back to normal. There ain't nothing' to worry 'bout, Sugarcubes." I say.

"Ain't nothin' to worry 'bout? You're wearin' a dress. You got flowers in your hair. What's goin' on! Why are ya lyin' to me? I don't know who ya are, but ya ain't mah sister." She says slamming the door behind her and trotting into the school carriage in tears.

"Apple Bloom!" I shout. Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell put their hooves on her shoulder. I go to my room and take off my dress and put the hat back on. My cutie mark's back. I can't wait to tell Apple Bloom. I prance outside just to find out that she already went to school.

I go back to the orchard and work for about four hours. Then I go meet with my friends at the cupcake shop.

"I heard that you lost your cutie mark for a while. I've been reading this book on cutie marks and it's very fascinating. I still don't know how you managed to lose yours. On chapter nine it says you can only lose your cutie mark if you lose interest in your gift." Twilight Sparkle says.

"She would never do that." Fluttershy says.

"Ah, did!" I say lowering my head in shame.

"It's back now, though. That's all that matters." Twilight Sparkle says.

"This isn't about the fight we had at Sweet Apple Acres, is it?" Rainbow Dash says trying hide her guilt.

"It might have somethin' to do with it." I say.

"I didn't mean for you to take it that way." She says.

"Why the long face? Here have a cupcake!" Pinkie Pie says stuffing one in my mouth. She sits on the stool and smiles.

"How is your bunny, Fluttershy?" I ask trying to switch the subject.

"He's doing much better now. I think I['m going to let him go live with his family. His parents probably miss him." She says.

Rarity and Tunesong walk into the cupcake shop. Rarity looks even happier than Pinkie Pie today. They must really be getting along. Twilight Sparkle looks stunned.

"Have you all met my new boyfriend yet?" Rarity asks.

"Twilight?" He says.

"Tunesong?" She says.

"You two know each other?" Rarity says.

"Yes." Twilight Sparkle says bitterly.

"She's my ex girlfriend." Tunesong says ignoring Twilight's glare.

"Why did you two break up?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I dumped her because she spent so much time studying. I felt like she never spent any time with me. I told her we should start seeing other people." He says.

"I knew it wouldn't be a bad reason. He's so sweet." Rarity says putting her head on his shoulder.

"Sweet as a lemon." Twilight Sparkle muttered. Pinkie Pie does a little dance and stuffs a cupcake in her mouth. The vanilla frosting makes her look like she has rabies. She skips over to Tunesong.

"Here's one for the guest!" She shrieks.

"No thank you." He says. Pinkie Pie pouts. "How have you been after you stopped modeling Rarity's outfits?" He asks to Fluttershy.

"I'm doing wonderful." She says taking a step backward. "I better be going I have to go check up on the bunny." She says.

"Your friends are so thoughtful, just like you, Rarity. Actually, I better get going too. I can't be late for my piano recital. See you later beautiful." He says kissing her cheek. Spike blows fire at his tail and misses.

"I hope you're not jealous, dahling." She says.

"I am NOT jealous." Twilight Sparkle mutters.

"She's probably just hungry." Pinkie Pie says.

"Ah think ya should save some cupcakes for the customers, sugarcubes." I say.

"Why are you so mad at him?" Rainbow Dash asks. "It's going to be a blast having a stallion buddy around. I wonder if he's good at racing." She says.

"He's not that kind of guy. He's a poet. Just look at this love letter he wrote me. Just look at the necklace he bought me." She says. I read the card and cringe.

"It looks like something I read on the back of my Oat-Wheat cereal box this morning." I say.

"The necklace has a real diamond." She says. Spike stares at the diamond and licks his lips.

"Not for you to eat." She scolds.

"What's so bad about Tunesong anyway? I think we should throw him a one day anniversary party." Pinkie Pie says.

"When he dumped me he got with The Great and Powerful Trixie two hours later." She says.

"How long ago was that?" Rarity asks.

"Three years ago." Twilight says.

"He's probably changed by now. You don't understand. We are meant to be togetha." She says.

When I get home Apple Bloom is gone. Big Mac is serving the long line of customers.

"Big Mac, where's Apple Bloom?" I ask.

"She ran away." He says.

"I'll go find her. You take care of the customers." I say. I franticly sprint through Ponyville shouting her name into the streets. Twilight Sparkle was sulking at the park. I ran into her and make her drop a stack of books on the ground.

"Applejack? What's wrong?" Spike asks.

"Apple Bloom ran away. Have ya seen her?" I ask.

"I think I saw her at the Everfree Forest." Twilight says.

"Thank Yall so much." I say.

I see hoofprints in the everfree forest. Something caught my eye. It was her little pink bow stuck in the twigs. "Apple Bloom!" I yell. My voice echos through the trees.

I hear something rustling in the bushes. I hide behind a tree and peek at the bush. It was Fluttershy and Tunesong. They were kissing each other passionately on the lips. I gasp. This can't be happening. This CAN'T be happening. Fluttershy would never do that. Tunesong swaggers away and disappears behind the cluster of trees. I jump from behind the tree.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" I say. She squeals and ducks runs as fast as lightning. I never saw her run that fast. I was even having trouble catching up with her. I tackle her to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" She cries.

"Ah just want to know where Apple Bloom is. Have ya seen her?" I ask.

"How much did you see." She says.

"I've seen more than enough. Now tell me where mah sister's at." I say.

"She's at Zecora's Tent." She says trembling. "I'm so sorry. He was helping me release the bunny and I got really upset and he started comforting me and beign all sweet and I don't know what came over me. You can't tell Rarity! You just can't. It'll ruin my friendship." She sobs.

"If you help me find Apple Bloom, ah'll try to sort things out with Tunesong." I say.

"You promise?" She asks. I hesitate. She has tears streaming down her face and she's laying on the ground scared to death.

"Ah'll see what I can do." I say. Flutterhy takes me to Zekora's home.

"Apple Bloom!" I say.

"You came back for me. Your cutie marks back! It is you." She says running over and hugging me.

"Of course ah did." I say. "Let's go home."

"I'm so happy that you found her." Fluttershy says.

" Bye Zekora!" Apple Bloom says.

" Bye! Apple Bloom, Applejack, and Fluttershy." She says.

" Do ya wanna' stay for dinner, Fluttershy?" I ask.

" No." She sniffles. " I just want to go home."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. (But I did make up of the OC Tunesong )

After dinner, I stop by at Sugar Cube Corner to buy Apple Bloom a cupcake so she wouldn't run away again. Pinkie Pie gave us a good tray, fresh out of the oven. "What's wrong with Fluttershy?" Apple Bloom asks.

"She's just upset cause' she made a big mistake. She says I ain't supposed to tell nopony what happened. It ain't none of mah business anyway. I ain't getting' involved with it. Ah hate drama." I say.

"Is it really that bad, sis?" She asks.

"Yeah. I don't know if ah could keep a secret though." I say.

Pinkie Pie springs behind us and shouts " What are you talking about! It sounds really exciting."

"Um, we were talkin' about what we saw when we went to the Everfree Forest." I say trying to twist the truth.

"The Everfree Forest? That place gives me the creeps. Did you see any monsters or scary stuff?" She asks leaining her head in.

"We weren't there for that long. " Apple Bloom says.

"Did ya see Rarity around? I have to return this dress ah borrowed." I say.

"A dress? You borrowed a dress? Oh my god! I want to see it put it on." She says ding a back flip into the air. I scowl at the dress for a few seconds and then put it on. Pinkie Pie lets out a screechy gasp.

"It's so pretty! It reminds me of the time we all went to the Galloping Gala together." She squeals.

"Ah, know this seems a little off topic, but do ya have some duct tape ah could borrow? Ah kind of need to keep mah mouth shut." I say.

"You do too? Small world! Lucky for you, my parents always have duct tape for when they don't want to listen to me talk." She says.

"Just put a strip of it on her mouth." Apple Bloom says. She sticks the sticky duct tape on my mouth.

"Have you seen Fluttershy around? She seems to be taking it really hard that she had to let her bunny go." She says.

"MmMmM!" I say.

"What? I can't understand you. I'm going to take off your duct tape." She says.

"Wait! Don't!" Apple Bloom says.

She rips the duct tape off my mouth and a I feel a tickling burning sensation on my lips. The duct tape has a couple of orange hairs scattered around it.

"Ow! Ah saw Fluttershy on mah way through the Everfree Forest!" I say through clenched teeth.

"Oh, what was she doing there?" She says.

"She got lost after she released her bunny there." Apple Bloom lies.

"That's weird. Tunesong was supposed to go with her. He said he knew the Everfree forest like the back of his hoof. I guess he counts his chickens before they hatch." Pinkie Pie says.

"Chickens? What's that got to do with anything? Who's Tunesong? What's goin' on?" Apple Bloom asks.

"We better get goin'." I say.

" Okie-Dokie-Lokie! Don't bite the hoof that feeds you!" She says. Apple Bloom and I look at each other and shrug as we walk out the door. I go home and lock us into the barn.

" Seriously, who is Tunesong?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Rarity's boyfriend, who used to date Twilight." I say in a disgusted tone.

"What's so bad about him?" She asks.

"He kissed Fluttershy." I mutter. Did I just say that out loud?

"What?" She says. I don't answer I just put duct tape over my mouth again. She rips it off.

" That ain't ever gunna' work, Applejack. Now tell me what happened." She says.

"He kissed Fluttershy." I say again. It felt so good not letting the secret stay bottled up inside.

"Why? I thought he was with Rarity." She says.

" He is. You can't tell no pony ah told ya this. What goes on in the barn stays in the barn. Do ya understand?" I say.

"Ah understand. You're gunna spill like a glass of milk." She says.

"Ah got an idea. Ah need to go see Rainbow Dash. See ya later, sugarcubes." I say.

On my way to Rainbow Dash I see Spike and Twilight Sparkle sulking again outside the library. They greet me. "What's the matter." I ask.

" I thought Rarity felt the same way about me as I do about her." Spike says placing his claws on his chin and sighing.

" I don't think Tunesong is right for Rarity and nopony will listen to me." Twilight says.

"Ah will. Tell me everything ya know about him." I say.  
"We went out for two months he was so nice to me. He would buy me gifts and practice magic with me. He was the most hansome unicorn in school. I felt so lucky to have him around. I went to all of his performances to cheer for him, and then I'd study at night. He had to play piano for Trixie's Magic Show, one day. They fell madly in love with each other during all the rehearsals. He even lied to me saying he had practice with her even though he was taking her out to eat. One day he told me that I wasn't his type and he didn't love me anymore. He says that he didn't like dorky girls. He wanted someone who was good at magic, pretty and smart. I'm only two out of the three. I'm not good enough for him. " She says.

"He really hurt her feelings. I don't want him to do the same to Rarity. She'd be so much better off with me. I don't know why she doesn't love me back." Spike says.

"Twilight you ain't just good at magic, you rock at magic, you ain't just pretty, you're beautiful, you ain't just smart, you're a super genius. Don't let anypony convince ya otherwise. Mares all over the place wanna be just like you. You'll find the right guy someday." I say.

"Do you really think so?" Twilight asks.

" I know so. Would your best friend ever lie to you?" I ask.

"No. I guess not." She says.

" Do you think he's right for Rarity." He says.

" No. I don't think you're right for Rarity either. One day you might meet a beautiful young dragon. Dragons ain't supposed to love unicorns." I say.

" I hate being a dragon." Spike says.

" There's a lot of good things about bein a dragon. You can breathe fire and eat gems without breakin your teeth. That's pretty cool. Don't let nopony make you stop being who you are. You were born that way for a reason." I say. I thought about what I just said. I should follow my own advice. Rainbow Dash said my job is lame but I like my job. Why should I let her opinion get to me? Rainbow Dash! I almost forgot my plan!

"Ah gotta go talk to Rainbow Dash! See yall later." I say.

I trot around Ponyville with my head into the air searching through the clouds. She's doing a triple flip into the air. She dives through the clouds and lands an her hooves. "What's going on Applejack? What are you going to do with that stick." She says pointing st the giant stick in my mouth.

" Ah want you to do somehtin for me." I say.

" What is it?" She asks.

" Ah want ya to hit me over the head as hard as ya can. Don't ask questions." I say.

" I don't want to hit you. Why do I have to?" She says.

" Ah saw somethin' I didn't wanna see and ah want to forget about it but ah can't." I say.

"I don't think this is such a good idea. Are you sure you want me to whack you over the head with the stick." She says.

"Just do it." I say.

"As hard as I can?" She asks.

"Yes as hard as ya can." I say. She takes the stick swings it into the air and bonks me over the head with it. I see a red flash of light and my vision blurs for a few seconds. My head throbs.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, I can't say the same about the stick" I say. We chuckle at the broken stick.

"I guess that's why they call you stubborn and hardheaded." She says.

"I need to be hit again I can stil remember everything." I say.

"I don't want to hurt you. I already feel bad about what I said the other day." She says.

" You didn't say anything that bad the other day." I say.

" It worked." She says.

" No it didn't. If it did ah wouldn't still be able to remember that Fluttershy kissed Tunesong! Shoot!" I say.

" What?" She says.

" You can't tell nopony I told you this. It was only an accident. I was trying not to tell anypony but it keeps spilling out. Ah can't seem to get it off mah mind." I say.

" I promise I won't tell." She says.

" Good." I say spitting on my hoof. She does the same and we shake on it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is magic.

Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and I roll in barrels of cider for the big day tomorrow. We already put up the cider stand yesterday. My friends said they were going to visit me today because I'm going to be busy all week.

"I'm going to get up extra early so I can get a good spot in line for the Cider." Rainbow Dash says.

"That never works." Pinkie Pie says.

"Why don't yall' just sleep over my place. Then you'll be sure to get the first spot in line." I say.

"No way! You're the best!" Rainbow Dash says.

" Wouldn't that be a little unfair? Can't we do a little work so we earn our spots in line." Fluttershy says.

"Sure." I say.

" I guess that makes sense." Twilight Sparkle says.

" Do you mind if Tunesong tags along?" Rarity asks. I bite my lip.

"I don't mind at all, but yall are gunna' get your hooves dirty. Anypony that's a friend of Rarity's is a friend of mine." I say.

"Are you okay? You're acting kind of funny." Twilight Sparkle says.

"Of course I am. I'm just a little anxious for cider season." I say.

A grey blurry shape hits the side of my barn. "Who threw that rock?" Apple Bloom asks.

"I'm not a rock, I'm Derpyhooves." Derpy hoovs says throwing her mailbag over her shoulder.

"You got a letter from your parents, Applejack. They're going to visit you tomorrow so they can help serve cider." Derpyhooves says.

" You have parents?" Spike says.

" No she's from outer space. Of course she has parents, Spike. Derpy, can you send this letter to Princess Celestia for me while you're at it. Spike has been feeling kind of down lately." Twilight says.

" Here's one for you from Tunesong, Rarity." Derpyhooves says.

" Gimme! Gimme!" Rarity says tackling her to the ground. She snatches the letter and reads it out loud.

_Dear Rarity,_

_ I think about you all the time. You're eyes shine like starlight. Your smile is like the sun letting out all the rain. Your lips are as soft as flower petals. You are so beautiful, and your heart is so giving. I can't wait to see your gorgeous face again. I will only stop loving you if that flower dies._

_ I love you so much_

_~ Tunesong_

A red rose was in the envelope. Fluttershy cringes. "That was a very nice letter." She says.

"What a goof! The flower isn't even real." Pinkie Pie says.

" That's the point!" Twilight Sparkle says.

" How do you know." Pinkie Pie says.

" Because I got the same stupid letter three years ago." Twilight Sparkle says.

" You did?" Rainbow Dash says. Twilight Sparkle opens her book and takes out a rose just like the other one.

" It's my bookmark." She says.

" Why would someone send fake flowers? They look nice but they don't smell very good. If I were your boyfriend I would send you real flowers." Spike says.

" Otherwise she'd be covered in thorns." Tunesong says from behind.

Fluttershy hides behind me. " Tunesong you're here!" She says grinning and wrapping her front legs around him. He pushes her main out of her eyes and kisses her the same way he kissed Fluttershy. She is as happy as she's ever been. I can't tell her the truth. I just can't.

" I better give them their privacy." Derpy says.

" Derpy! Look out for that- Chimney…" Twilight Sparkle says.

" I'm okay." She says.

" Ah can't wait for yall to meet my parents." I say.

" I don't know. I get nervous when I meet new people. I bet your parents are very nice though." Fluttershy says.

When we are working I keep a close eye on Tunesong so that he doesn't start any trouble. Maybe inviting him isn't the best idea. Tunesong takes Pinkie Pie behind the barn.

" Pinkie Pie. I think I might need a doctor, you take my breath away." He says in a deep voice. He's really going to need to see a doctor after I'm done with him.

" Do you know what takes my breath away. When I scream really loud. Like this, AAAAAHHHHHH-"

" We don't need a demonstration." He says.

" I can probably carry about five of those apple crates Rainbow Dash is holding." He brags.

" Really? I can put my tongue up my nose and put my whole hoof in my mouth. Want to watch?" She says.

" No thanks. I think I'll be getting back to work." He says. He sees me behind the tree by the barn.

" I heard somepony scream. Is everything alright?" I ask.

" Everypony is fine Pinkie Pie was just being weird." He says.

" Yeah, she'll do that. I'm gunna go back to work." I say.

I kick seven trees and load the apples in crates for Rainbow Dash to load into the juicer.

Tunesong lifts up a crate that Rainbow Dash is carrying.

" Do you need some help?" He asks

" No. I got it all under control." She says.

"You're very strong." He says.

" Yeah, yeah, I know!" She says.

" You get work done pretty fast too." He says.

" Yep, fastest in Equestria." She brags.

"I'm impressed. Usually mares aren't that tough." He says.

" What was that last part?" She says shooting him a death glare.

" It was nothing. Your mane is so colorful." He says.

" Seriously, what's up with all the complements. Are you like flirting with me. If you are I'm not interested. I would never do that to Rarity." She says.

" No! I am just trying to get her friends to approve of me. We might get married someday." He says.

"That's a relief. I don't have much time for a relationship. I'm not the housewife type of mare." Rainbow Dash says lifting more crates.

" I'm going to go see if Twilight needs any help." He says.

" Hey, Twilight. I see you still kept my rose all of these years." He says.

" Leave me alone." She says.

" You know I still haven't stopped having feelings for you. You still seem to care about me." He says.

" I said, leave me alone. You're too late. You're with Rarity now. You should be happy. She's more beautiful than I'll ever be." She says.

" I want you back though." He says kissing her cheek. She pushes him away.

" Sometimes in life you don't get everything you want. I want to be alone and you don't see that happening." She says. A tear trickles down her face.

" Stop it! Leave her alone!" Spike says blowing fire at him.

I kick a tree so hard that the whole tree falls down along with the apples.

" It looks like Applejack is in trouble!" He says galloping over to the fallen tree.

" Ah guess ah don't know mah own strength." I say.

" Quit following me around , okay. I'm sick and tired of you stalking me. I know you want me, but you're not my type. I'm way out of your league. I'm sorry, Applejack." He says.

" That's okay, two-faced tramps ain't mah type either." I say kicking dust into his face.

" Maybe if you dressed nice like the day I met you I would probably have feelings for you. I don't really date cowgirls like you. I only talk to smart, sophisticated mares like Rarity. " He says.

"Ah might not sound and look smart, but ah know a tramp when ah see one." I say.

" That's fine! Ah'm just looking out for Rarity. She saved mah life. You don't know how lucky ya are to have someone like Rarity. Ah know she might get on mah nerves some times, but she's the nicest pony I've ever met." I say.

" I'm not a two faced tramp. I just want everypony to approve of me. " He says.

" Ah saw you and Fluttershy Kissin' in the woods when I was looking for mah sister. I trust ya as far as ah can throw ya. That's not very far cause you're twice mah size. You owe Rarity an apology." I say.

"What makes you think she'll listen to you?" He says.

"Ah never lie. If I did tell er she'd believe me. So why doncha' be an idiot someplace else." I say.

" I'll be more successful than you'll ever be. Treekicker." He says. I see Rarity coming up the hill.. He puts his face up to mine. I know what he's trying to do. He's going to kiss me and tell her that I kissed him and he was trying to push me off. Rarity would never forgive me if she saw that. I swing my back legs at his face. He yelps. " Are my teeth still in?" He says.

" Yeah, but your nose is bleeding pretty bad. Serves ya right." I say.

He runs over to Granny Smith and Fluttershy.

" Applejack, why did you kick my beloved Tunesong?" She asks.

" He had it comin'." I say.

" Why?" She asks.

" Because he's…" I trail off when I see her distraught face. She was so happy this past couple of days and I was ruining it.

" Nevermind, we're sorting things out." I say.

" Was he the one who knocked the tree down? Is that why you're so mad?" She asks. I don't answer.

" Can we please just act like it never happened. It's really complicated." I say.

" What do you mean, complicated. Do you think he's replacing you?" She says.

" Is he?" I ask in a nervous tone.

" No, of course not!" She says smiling a little. I hear voices ring in my head.

_OkieDokie lokie, don't bite the hand tht feed youu._

_ I promise_

_I don't think Tunesong is right for Rarity and nopony will listen to me_

_Would your best friend ever lie to you?_

_BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_WHACK_

_Applejack! Applejack!_

" Applejack!" She shouts.

" What?" I ask.

" You just spaced out and started breathing really heavy. Is everything alright." She says.

" Ah don't know. That keeps happen' to me ever since the bee accident. Ah don't know why. Ah just want it to stop." I say making sure my cutie mark is still on.

" I know you're not feeling so well, but that doesn't mean you hurt Tunesong. I love him and I want him in one piece." She says.

"When my parents get here everything will get all better." I say.

Fluttershy sprints doen the hill with tears flooding out of her eyes. " Go away! Just go away!" She screams.

"Fluttershy! I'm sorry!" He says.

" Ah'll talk to her. You take care of Tunesong!" I say to Rarity.

" I want to go home! I can't take it anymore. I just can't. I saw Rainbow Dash talking to Tunesong and how loyal she was to Rarity. I want to be like her. I don't want to be afraid. I want to be able to stand up to anypony and say no without worrying about hurting their feelings." She sobs.

" Fluttershy. It was just a little mistake. Everypony makes them. Ah made more mistakes than apples in this whole orchard. We can't worry about the past or we won't make it out of this web of lies." I say.

" I knew Tunesong for such a long time and he is so easy to talk to. When I talk to him I don't feel afraid anymore. He kissed me first, but I kissed him back. I was nervous I didn't know what to do. I feel so guilty. I just want to go home." She says. Okay, so this is officially going to be the worst sleepover ever.

" Have some cider before ya go." I say handing her a mug.

" Okay, thank you." She says whipping her hoof against her eyes.

" Bye, Fluttershy." I say.

" I think you should all take a break." Big Mac says.

" Me too." I say hiding the stress in my voice.

The whole night Tunesong played us great songs on Granny's old piano. It was out of tune but he still played it very well. Rarity won't talk about anything else but all of her dates with Tunesong. It's actually getting very aggravating but she's so cheerful that nopony confronts her about it. Pinkie Pie gave him a nickname Loonietune. He doesn't like that very much. At least none of us were fighting anymore. We are all pretending to get along fro Rarity. Well, Pinkie Pie's not pretending. She's just oblivious to the whole situation. The only thing we all have in common is that we're worried about Fluttershy and thirsty for cider.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony. You should know this by now.

I wake up earlier than everypony else so I start making them a big breakfast. I hear a knock at the door. My parents are staring through the windows. " Ma, how are ya?" I ask.

" I'm doin' great. Ah haven't seen yall in so long. You've gotten so tall. Has your sister gotten her cutie mark yet?" She asks.

" No. Not yet." I say.

" Has Big Macintosh been talking a lot lately?" Pa asks.

" I smell pancakes. Did you make them yourself?" Ma asks.

" Where is everypony?" Ma asks.

" Still sleepin'. Ah haven't been getting' much sleep lately." I say.

" Ah miss seein' yall. We need to visit more often." He says.

" Ah would like that lot." I say forcing a smile.

" It looks like something's botherin' ya. Ya know there ain't nothin ah hate more than a fake smile." Ma says.

" I've just been havin' a little trouble with mah friends. I really don't wanna talk about it." I say.

" Why not? What is it, sugarcubes." My dad says.

" Yall remember Rarity, right?" I say.

" Yeah, she's the girl with the fancy curls, what about her?" Ma says.

" Well, she has a boyfriend…and-" I say.

" Oooh! Is he cute?" Ma says.

" He's Twilight Sparkle's ex." I say.

" That's pretty awkward, but why is that botherin' ya?" He asks.

" Apple Bloom ran away into the Everfree forest and when ah went to go lookin' for her ah saw Fluttershy and her boyfriend kissin'. Fluttershy is all upset about it. She told me not to tell Rarity." I say.

" You should tell her." Pa says.

" But Pa, Rarity is as happy as she's ever been. If ah tell her it'll crush her heart to pieces. She thinks he's the nicest stallion in Equestria, but he ain't nothin but a low life tramp. He keeps flirtin' with Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy, and me. He's ruinin' our friendship." I say angrily.

" What if she does find out. Then she'll be mad at ya. Sometimes the truth hurts but she has to know." She says.

" It ain't none of mah business though." She says.

" She's your friend, you're a witness, and he flirted with ya. Why ain't it your business?" He says.

" Ah just don't wanna get involved. She loves him more than anypony. She saved mah life. Ah don't wanna be the one who ruins hers." I say.

" This ain't about makin' Rarity happy. It's about doin' the right thing. I'm very proud of how maturely your handling this." Ma says.

I hear hoof steps coming down the stairs. " Good morning! Applejack, Mamajack, and Papajack! What's up?" Rainbow Dash asks.

" We were just talking about Rarity's boyfriend." Ma says.

" Oh, speaking of. Do you mind if I talk to your daughter alone for a bit?" She says.

"Not at all." Pa says.

" You know, Rarity is going to find out sooner or later. Things are getting worse. He's acting all weird around me." Rainbow Dash whispers.

" Ah know. Ah saw what happened. Ah tried to tell Rarity but ah chickened out." I say.

" So, what should we do?" She asks.

" Ah'm gunna' tell her the truth as soon as ah can get a hold of her. Tunesong knows ah know what happened at the EverFree forest, so he's never gunna' let me get her alone. He's gunna' be watchin' me like a hawk." I say.

" I can find a way to distract him." She says.

" Sounds like a plan." I say.

When Tunesong and the girls come down I already have breakfast and cups of cider on the table. " Wow! You're up early." Twilight says.

" What a lovely breakfast, dahling." Rarity says.

" Pancakes!" Pinkie Pie says drowning hers with syrup.

" Pinkie! You are using way too much syrup. You only need a small puddle." Rarity says.

" Sweetheart, there's no use in reasoning with her. Just let her go." Tunesong says.

" Ah'm sorry, Spike. Ah know that pancakes ain't your favorite." I say cutting up my pancake.

"I'm not that hungry anyway." He says resting his cheek against his paw.

" Did you get any sleep?" Rainbow Dash asks. She takes a sip of the cider.

" No. There's too much on my mind." He says.

" At least have a glass of orange juice." Pinkie Pie says forcing the whole pancake in her mouth. Tunesong passes her a napkin.

"It's gunna' to be a good year. Ah bet we're gunna' sell a lot of cider." Apple Bloom says.

" E-yup!" Big Mac says.

" It's a very windy day though." Ma says.

" Ah feel sorry for everypony standin' out in that line." Pa says.

" It's totally worth it." Rainbow Dash says chugging down the cider.

" You said it!" Pinkie Pie says licking the leftover syrup of her plate.

" Pinkie, that's disgusting!" Rarity scolds.

"You're going to get all sticky." Twilight nags.

" I don't think she cares." Tunesong says.

" We're opening' in twenty minutes so yall should get washed up." Ma says.

" E-yup!" Big Macintosh says.

Big Mac changes the sign from closed to open. Folks from all around swarm around the Cider stand waiting for their delicious cider. There's more than enough cider to go around this year. If we're lucky we might even have some extra. The customers look so giddy when they get their cider. Making somepony else happy is the best feeling in the world. For just a moment I felt like this is where I'm meant to be.

" We have a problem. The juicer has a leak in it. Do you think your handy man can help me out?" Rainbow Dash says. Rainbow Dash winks. Tunesong thinks she's winking at him, but really he's winking at me. That's the distraction! Now's my chance.

" Rarity! Ah got somethin' ah gotta' tell ya." I say.

" What is it, dahling?" She asks.

Before I can answer something knocks her to the ground.

" I'm okay! Special delivery." Derpy hooves says.

" Okay, but can ya make it quick. Ah got a lot of thirst customers ah gotta' take care of." I say.

" There's a letter from Tunesong to Rarity, and a letter from Fluttershy to you." Derpy hooves says.

" Did princess Celestia get my letter?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

" I went to send it this morning. When I got to the castle I got blown away from a giant typhoon." She says. I stare up into the swirling black clouds.

" There's going to be a typhoon!?" Pinkie Pie screams. All my customers panic, run around, and scream their lungs out. Rarity opens up her envelope.

Dear Rarity,

Will you marry me?

Love,

Tunesong

She takes a shiny golden engagement band out of the envelope and puts it around her right front hoof. Her blue eyes fill with tears of joy. " I'm getting married! I'm getting married. This is the best day ever!" She says jumping for joy. Twilight Sparkle, Spike and I exchange looks of terror.

" Oh my god! You're getting married! Can I throw you a wedding shower party?" Pinkie Pie says spinning in a circle.

" What does your letter say, Applejack?" Twilight asks.

"_Dear Applejack,_

If you're reading this, I'm already gone. I'm leaving Ponyville forever. It's too hard living with the guilt of kissing Tunesong. I know how much he means to Rarity. I want her to know the truth but if she does she probably won't speak to me anymore even though I deserve every ounce of it. I don't want to see her mad at me so I went deep into the swamps of the Everfree forest where nopony could find me. I simply can't live with myself knowing that Rarity will never forgive me or trust me again. I can't bare to watch Rarity kiss him again. I will miss you all so much, but I know it'll be better this way. In Ponyville I'm overburdened by insufferable temptation. I'm sorry that I made you carry so much stress on your shoulders. I feel like the meanest pony in Ponyville. I want you all to remember me by all the good times we used to know, not by the horrible things I have done. I guess this is good bye. Take good care of yourself.

_Sincerely,_

Fluttershy" I say.

" How could she? How long have you been keeping this from me? Do you think I'm stupid? Did you think I'd never find out? After all I've done for you, you lied to me. You lied!" Rarity sobs. Pinkie Pie's tail twitches, her knees quiver, her eyes fidget, and her ears flap up and down.

" A Pinkie sense! What's happening?" Spike asks.

" Fluttershy is in trouble!" Pinkie Pie says.

" She's stuck out in the typhoon! We have to help her." Twilight says.

" I'm not going! She deserves it." Rarity says sticking her nose in the air.

" Rarity we are all gunna' go save her right now!" I say.

" I saw Derpy. Did you get the letter?" Tunesong asks. Rarity doesn't answer.

" We fixed the leak. You guys better get into the cellar, we're going to have a bad storm." Rainbow Dash says.

" We can't go! Fluttershy is in trouble!" I say.

" Where is she?" Rainbow Dash asks.

" The Everfree Forest." Twilight says.

" Let's go!" Rainbow Dash says soaring into the cloudy dark sky.

" My senses are getting stronger. She's in terrible danger." Pinkie Pie says.

" We have no time to lose." Twilight says.

" Where's Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asks.

" She ain't comin'! She hates Fluttershy now." I say.

" Hold on!" She says flying over to Rarity.

" Can't you see I vant to be be alone?" She says.

" Rarity, you got to go help us find Fluttershy. She would do the same thing for you." Rainbow Dash says.

" Fluttershy betrayed me. She means nothing to me now." She says. Rainbow Dash kicks her hard on the chin.

" Rainbow Dash! Stop!" Twilight Sparkle says.

" Rarity, real friends help one another, good times and bad." I say.

" She's not my friend and neither are you!" Rarity cries.

" Everypony makes mistakes, Rarity." Spike says.

" I'm sure Fluttershy will make it up to you someday." Tunesong says.

" Everypony get in the cellar!" Ma says.

" We can't. We have to find Fluttershy." I say.

" Nope!" Big Mac says.

" It's too dangerous." Pa says.

" Fluttershy needs us!" Twilight Sparkle says.

" Be careful out there!" Apple Bloom says.

" We will!" Rainbow Dash says.

" Hurry! Hurry!" Pinkie Pie says. We gallop over to the Everfree Forest hoping we aren't to late.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic

The wind howls like coyotes in the night. A clap of thunder startles us and makes us gallop even quicker. The chilly rail pours over our heads and a flash of lightning lights up the dark sky. The only trace of her is a trail of sunken footprints in the mud.

" I can't believe I am trudging through the mud and getting my hooves all filthy for the likes of her." Rarity complains.

" As soon as we get Fluttershy, the sooner you can go home and get all cleaned up." Twilight Sparkle says.

" I'm getting mud all over my new engagement hoof band." She says.

" Good! He ain't nothin' but a tramp anyway!" I say.

" I am not!" Tunesong says.

" He's been flirting with all of us." Rainbow Dash says weaving between the trees.

" Not me." Pinkie Pie says.

" Ah think ya might need a doctor because you take mah breath away." I quote.

" I never said that." He lies.

" Yes you did! I remember." Pinkie Pie says in a sing song tone.

" He kept giving me all these complements and stuff." Rainbow Dash says.

" I want them to approve of me as a husband. I have no feelings for anypony but you." He says.

" I know you don't. I know you love me. You're all I have left." She sobs.

" He didn't say that to me. He said he wanted me back." Twilight says.

"You're just jealous. You have no proof." He says.

" It's five against one." Spike says.

" Can we fight about this some other time. We need to find Fluttershy!" Twilight says.

" I can sense her stronger! Follow me!" Pinkie Pie says.

" I think I see something up ahead." Rainbow Dash says.

" Fly higher. You'll see more that way." Tunesong says.

" The winds moving too fast I'll lose control." She says. I see a flash of lightning. It's luminosity makes my eyes squint. A tree bursts into flames and topples over on Rainbow Dash. She lets out a horrible spine chilling scream as the tree crushes her body. Then there is a long empty silence. A cloud of smoke envelopes around us.

" Rainbow Dash!" We all scream in unison.

Tune song, Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity levitate the tree off of her. The rain helps the flames die down.

" Rainbow Dash, are you okay?" I ask in between coughs. There's no response.

" We need to get her to a doctor." Tunesong says.

" There's no time." Spike says.

" We should have never gone looking for Fluttershy. Now two of us are probably dead." Rarity says.

" She's not dead yet. She's still breathing. She's still hanging on by a thread. I'll put a little healing spell on her. I just learned how to do it in a book. I don't know how well it will work." Twilight says. Her horn glows pink and Rainbow Dash's burn marks look slightly healed. I lift her broken body on my shoulders. Her blood drizzles down my neck and her hooves lay limp.

" Do you think she's going to live?" Pinkie Pie asks. Her body is twitching uncontrollably. Pinkie Pie can barely walk.

" I don't know." Rarity says. We hear a far away shriek.

" Fluttershy!" Spike says pointing ahead.

Her hooves are stuck in the mud and a giant two headed swamp monster is standing behind her with it's mouth open wide. Each head only has one yellow eye it has sharp fangs. Twilight Sparkle Uses her magic to slow the beast down. The beast shoots a glob of pond scum out at her and sticks her to a tree. I try to pull the glue like substance off of the tree. Pinkie Pie pulls Fluttershy out of the mud and throws a rock at it. The creature shows pain but then absorbs the rock and spits it out at Spike.

" Nobody hurts my Spikey Wikey!" Rarity screams stabbing out the monster's eye with a stick. The monster roars and Rarity's hooves get stuck. She starts to slowly sink in the toxic scum. Tunesong grabs her front hooves.

" I'm not going to let you sink." He says. The monster swallows her from the waist down.

" I'm slipping!" She says.

" Don't let go!" I say.

" Rarity! No!" He cries as the engagement band slips off and she gets submerged into the sludge. Fluttershy dives back into the mud to go get Rarity. Pinkie Pie takes Rarity's stick and jabs it's other eye. The blinded monster howls in pain again. I put Rainbow Dash by a soft bush so she can lay down.

"Come on! Fluttershy you can do it!" Pinkie Pie cheers.

" They're not going to make it. They're running out of air." Twilight Sparkle says.

" Hang in there, Rarity!" Tunesong says.

Suddenly a yellow hoof comes out of the sludge. Twilight grabs Fluttershy's hoof and tugs. Her feet start to get sucked in. I grab her tail and pull. Pinkie Pie grabs my tail and Tunesong grabs hers. Finally Spike grabs Tunesong's tail despite their rivalry. The monster lets go and we all get thrown into a tree. It gave me an idea. I run behind the tree and think about all the things that happened.

**_Sometimes the truth hurts but she has to know._**

_**You know, Rarity is going to find out sooner or later**_

_**Dear Rarity,**_

_**Will you marry me?**_

_**If you're reading this, I'm already gone. I'm leaving Ponyville forever**_

_**Fluttershy's in trouble**_

_**She's stuck out in the typhoon! We have to help her.**_

_**She's not my friend and neither are you!**_

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**BUZZZZZZ**

My eyes snap open and I kick the tree so hard that it collapses on the monster. Twilight Sparkle Blasts the monster with her magic one last time for good measure.

" Is it dead?" Spike asks.

" I think so." Rarity says.

" We put our differences aside and worked together. That's going to be in my next letter to Princess Celestia." Twilight says. Fluttershy staggers over to Rarity and coughs up a thick chunky green liquid.

" She swallowed the toxic swamp scum." Tunesong says. Fluttershy drops to the ground.

" Fluttershy? Fluttershy! Can you hear me?" Rarity asks.

" Rarity. I'm so sorry. Just leave me here. Take Rainbow Dash to the doctor. I deserve all of this." She says.

" No! No you don't. It's going to be okay Fluttershy." Rarity says.

" I didn't think you'd all come back for me. Rarity you mane is a mess. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Fluttershy says.

" I don't care about my mane right now." Rarity says.

" Say what?" I say. My jaw drops.

" So you're not mad at me?" Fluttershy says.

"No. Not anymore. I was, but I was wrong. Everypony makes mistakes sometimes. No matta what happens I'll always care about you, foreva. You saved my life, dahling." Rarity says. Tears stream down her cheeks.

" Rarity says.

" Here's your band back." Tunesong says.

" I don't vant it!" Rarity says smacking it out of his hoof.

" Rarity, I want you two to be happy together. Don't let me ruin your relationship." Fluttershy says.

" Zecora's house is somewhere past this swamp. She might have an antidote." I say.

" How are we going to get across?" Pinkie Pie says putting Fluttershy on her back.

" The tree Is touching the other side like a bridge." Twilight Sparkle says.

" We can walk across." Spike says.

" We should all go one at a time. I'll go first to see if it's safe." Tunesong says.

He slowly pads across the tree trunk.

" It's a little slippery but If your careful you should be able to make it across." He says.

Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike make it safely across the bridge. Pinkie Pie carefully walks across the bridge with Fluttershy on her back. She's falling in and out of consciousness. Pinkie Pie looses her balance for a second but catches herself. She makes it to the other side with all of the others.

" Wahoo! I made it!" Pinkie Pie says.

I swallow a lump in my throat. I tip toe across the bridge. A gust of wind blows my hat off of my head and my mane into my face. I keep moving straight. A loud clap of thunder makes me panic and lose my footing. I fall into the cold pond of sludge. I cling on to the side of the tree. Rainbow Dash starts to sink. I paddle over to her. Her eyes open from the shock of the chilly water. She wraps her hoofs around my neck and gasps for air. She drags me under and my head goes back to the surface again. She comes back up out of the water.

" Help!" She sputters. She bites my ear and we sink to the bottom of the water. I grab her tail with my teeth and try to pull her up again. She kicks me in the face and I bubbles come out my nose. Suddenly a red figure grabs me and pulls me out of the water. He pulls me to the land. Twilight levitates Rainbow Dash out of the murky water. Big Mac puts my hat back on.

" Big Macintosh! What are you doing here?" I ask.

" Apple Bloom snuck out of the cellar to go find ya'." Big Mac says.

" She did?" I ask.

" E-yup!" He says.

" We got to go find her!" I say.

" What happened? I can't move my front legs. I think my wings are broken." Rainbow Dash says.

" Lightning struck a tree and it fell on you." Twilight says.

I try to lift Rainbow Dash up. She moans.

" My chest hurts." She says.

" Your ribs are broken." Rarity says.

" We better keep moving. Fluttershy's getting worse." Tunesong says.

" Ah think we're almost there!" I say.

" I smell smoke and butterscotch." Pinkie Pie says.

" She's probably brewing up something." Twilight Sparkle says.

" Are you going to be okay, Rainbow Dash?" He asks.

" I don't know. It hurts when I breathe." Rainbow Dash sighs.

" Hang in there a while." Spike says.

" Ah think it's at the top of this hill." I say.

" Everypony be quiet! I think I hear something." Twilight says.

" You're going coo coo! I can't hear anything!" Pinkie Pie says.

" Wait! I hear it too." Tunesong says. A small shadow peers above the mountain.

" Applejack, You're okay!" Apple Bloom says galloping down the hill. I smile and let out a sigh of relief. I don't even have time to think about how angry I am at her for running away again. I'm just glad that she's in one piece. She gleefully prances over to us. She's wearing my old hat I gave her instead of her bow.

" Ah got a cutie mark!" She says.

" Apple Bloom!" Big Mac says trotting to her up the hill. Before they can reach each other a bolt of lightning from above strikes Apple Bloom. She yelps in pain and drops to her side. Her body trembles. My heart stops. Every pony crowds around her.

" No!" I scream running up to her. " Apple Bloom…" I whisper. She stares at me with orange eyes like saucers. A single tear drizzles down her face. " You should have never ran away." I snivel. My ears droop down. My heart pounds like a drum.

"Ah'm sorry… Ah just wanna be brave…like you." She sobs. I look at her flank. He cutie mark is an apple with a door and two windows with a little blue bird on top. She takes her last deep breath and her eyes close gently like the drops of rain rolling on my back. Big Mac cradles her into his arms, takes off his straw hat, and cries. He never cried in front of me. At this point the doesn't care who's watching. He picks her up and puts her on his back.

" Apple Bloom…" He mumbles somberly to himself as he carries her into Zecora's home. Nopony spoke, instead we were all crying and wishing that things would get better.

Her life was so short but she made every minute count. She enjoyed being with her family and the crusaders, and she never let the nasty things Diamond Tiara says get to her. She always stayed optimistic good times and bad. Now she's gone…


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight knocks on the door. Zecora lets us inside. " You survived the great storm of doom, but where is little Apple Bloom?" Zecora says. Rarity shakes the slime off of her mane and walks into the door.

" She was struck by lightning. Her little heart couldn't take the shock." I say despondently.

" Oh, no! Say it isn't so!" Zekora bursts into tears. She gives me a pat on the back and gives my brother a big hug. He looks stunned. His legs go stiff and he holds his breath awkwardly.

" Is there anything I can do? Apple Bloom has told me a lot about you." She says squeezing him tightly. Big Mac shudders.

" E-yup!" Big Mac says taking two steps backward.

" Our friend Fluttershy got attacked by a globster and she swallowed some goop. I think she might be poisoned. Twilight says.

"Do you have an antidote?" Spike asks.

" As a matter a fact, yes I do. After she drinks this she'll be as good as new." She says dumping a vial into a bowl. Pinkie Pie crouches down so Fluttershy can lap up some of the potion.

" I don't think I can do much for your Rainbow friend, but I can give her some painkiller to make her pain end." Zekora says taking a cork out of a bottle with a strange pink liquid inside. Rainbow Dash takes a sip. She puckers her face and sticks out her tongue. Pinkie Pie giggles and makes the same face.

" You should feel a little better in an hour. I'm sorry if the potion tastes a bit sour." She says. Fluttershy starts stirring.

" Pinkie…" She mumbles.

" You're alive! I thought you were dead! I'm so happy." Pinkie Pie says tossing her in the air and catching her.

" Be careful, Pinkie Pie!" Tune song says.

" I'm… I'm glad you're alive too, Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy stutters quietly.

" I almost forgot, how impolite. I should let you all stay here for the night." Zecora says.

" Like a giant slumber party? Wahoo! We can play games and tell stories." Pinkie Pie says in a perky voice.

" I don't think Zecora strikes me as a party animal." Rarity says.

" Ah want to hear a story. How did Apple Bloom get her Cutie Mark?" I ask.

" A tree fell in the storm and made a flock of birds take flight. They were homelessly wondering through the night. They all used to live high up in the trees. But instead the birds flew all over me. Then Apple Bloom made them a nest out of weeds. And out of her saddle bag, she threw sunflower seeds. She guided the birds to their new home through the dark. Suddenly, upon her flank appeared a Cutie Mark." She says.

" That's mah little sister. Always thinkin' of others." I say smiling.

" Please, don't feel so glum. You are where her personality comes from." She says.

" Aw, how cute!" Rarity says.

" What's cute?" I ask.

" Them… In love." Rarity sighs.

" Are you talkin' about mah brother." I say.

" Yes, it's so obvious. Can't you see it." She says.

" No." I say.

" Zecora has been staring at Big Mac this whole time. Someday they'll get married like me and Tunesong." She says batting her eyelashes. My jaw drops to the floor.

" Zecora and Big Macintosh? Married? They can't! If they get married Ah'd be her sister in law! Ah don't want another sister." I say trying to get the picture out of my head. The thoughts of living with Zecora linger in my mind. I watch them interact for a while and then I see it too.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.

The storm settles. I give Rainbow Dash a visit. She lays on a bed motionless. Her bloodstained weathers lay askew on her mutilated wings. Her swollen front legs are bent like origami. " How ya feelin' Rainbow Dash?" I ask.

" It doesn't hurt to breathe anymore, but it still hurts to move. Twilight contacted the doctor with her mind and he teleported here an hour ago. He says I might not be able to fly again." She says.

" Is there anything ah could get for ya?" I ask.

" No. I'm just tired. Let me rest." She says. Rainbow Dash? Rest? She can't sit still for two minutes. Now I know she's really hurt.

" Rest? In peace? You ain't gunna die on me are ya?" I ask.

" No… I think I'm going to be okay." She says.

" Okay, If ya need anything just ask." I say getting ready to go see how Fluttershy is feeling.

" Wait! Don't go!" Rainbow Dash says.

" What's the matter?" I ask rushing to her side.

" I need to ask you something. It might be kind of personal, but I really want to know. It's been bothering me for quite some time now." She says.

" What is it, Rainbow Dash?" I ask.

" Your parents are so nice. Why don't you live with them?" She asks.

" Big Mac always spent time with his grandfather when he was a foal. He used to be able to talk about him about anything. Grampappy used to teach him everything about farming. Grampappy used to work his flank off with Granny Smith at Sweet Apple Acres. A month after ah was born, grampappy died because he was workin' too hard. Mah mamma told me after he died a piece of his hear went with him. He wouldn't talk no more. All the kids at his school thought he was dumb because he wouldn't speak so they used to pick on him and call him names. When ah got older ah got him talkin' and smilin' more often. Mah family worked together at Sour Apple Acres. Granny Smith was taking it even harder than Big Mac but she kept it all bottled up inside for years. She worked alone at her farm Sweet Apple Acres. She couldn't do it all by herself but she didn't want to give away her home. She overworked herself and started losin' her mind over it. She was gettin' really sick so Me, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac went to go take care of her farm for her. Mah parents come to visit twice a month." I say.

" I understand." She says.

" I'm going to go check on Fluttershy. Goodnight." I say.

" Goodnight, Applejack." She whispers.

I walk down the empty hallway. I see Zecora walking up the stairs.

" Goodnight, Zecora." I say.

" Goodnight!" She says. A big smirk erupts from my face. That one word makes my entire day. I let out a loud hah. Zecora turns around.

" You didn't rhyme!" I say pointing my hoof at her.

" Oh, you're right." She says.

I swear under my breath, throw my hat on the ground, and stomp on it. I'm so disappointed that I nearly walk right past Fluttershy's guest room.

" How are you feeling?" I ask.

" I feel wonderful now. I'm just a little sick from being out in the rain for so long. Don't worry about me." She says modestly.

" Get some rest." I say putting the blanket over her hoofs. We say our goodnights and an idea popped in my head. I walk into Twilights room. She's staring out the windoe with Zecora's telescope.

" Twilight, can you help me?" I ask.

" With what? I'm very busy looking at the cloud patterns. We haven't had a typhoon in Ponyville in nearly fifteen years. I don't understand how it could have happened." She says.

" Do ya think you could write me a quick letter to Princess Celestia?" I ask.

" Sure. What do you want it to say?" She says.

" I want to surprise Rainbow Dash tomorrow by asking Princess Celestia to bring the wonder bolts to come visit her and maybe do a few tricks." I say.

" That's a great idea." She says writing a letter. " Spike would you do the honors." I wrap a little money inside the scroll to pay the wonder bolts for coming.

" No problem!" Spike says burning the letter.

" I wish Zecora owned a book on typhoons." Twilight Sparkle mutters to herself. Before I could respond Princess Celestia teleports into the room.

" Twilight! I've been looking all over for you. I don't know how but the Elements of Harmony are broken." She says.

" Broken?" Twilight says nearly knocking the telescope out the window.

" Without the Elements of Harmony Equestria is in danger. I think that's how the typhoon happened." Twilight says.

" How could this happen?" I ask.

" Well, the girls have been fighting." Spike says.

" About what? Maybe we could sort things out." She says.

" It's about Rarity. Her boyfriend Tunesong kissed Fluttershy and Applejack saw it. Tunesong has been flirting with all of us and I still have some feelings for him from when I used to date him. Fluttershy sent a letter to Applejack that said she kissed Tunesong and Rarity read it and now she's mad at us. Rainbow Dash keeps picking sides and makes everything worse and we don't trust each other anymore." Twilight says.

" I guess I can't force Rarity to trust you and you to stop being jealous of her. Maybe I should talk to Tunesong." She says. Princess Celestia calls everypony to Rainbow Dash's room except for Big Mac and Zecora.

Tunesong is humming and working on a statue of him and Rarity out of stone. Princess Celestia clears his throat and he stops in his tracks. Rarity looks at the statue and hugs Tunesong and puts the band back over her hoof. " I love it. I know you struggle with commitment but I'll give you one more chance." She says kissing him on the cheek.

" I love you more than the five of them combined." He says. I can almost hear the breaking sound of Twilight's heart. He was helpful during the typhoon. He can't be all bad. I gain a little respect for him. He's changing for the better.

" Tunesong! What do you have against the Elements Of Harmony?" She asks backing him into a corner.

" Okay, the joke's over." He says.

" Joke?" I ask. My eyebrows furrow in perplexity.

" Everyone loves jokes, Silly Filly." Pinkie Pie says.

" I'm not the real Tunesong." He says.

" Then who are you?" Twilight Sparkle asks. A beam of light appears. I squint When I open my eyes Tunesong is gone and Discord is looming over me.

" d-d-d-d-d Discord…." Fluttershy stutters. " I kissed… Discord?" Fluttershy drops to the ground. Pinkie Pie catches her.

" Whoopsie Daisy!" Pinkie Pie says.

Rarity's mouth hangs open and her legs start to tremble. " I almost married you! You creep!" She says.

" Where's the real Tunesong?" Twilight asks.

" I trapped him in The Land of Chaos!" Discord says.

" Why? He didn't do anything to you?" Twilight says.

" After the six of you defeated me I was banished. When I was planning revenge I found a unicorn named Trixie. She spent months learning powerful spells trying to be as good as you. She told me that you humiliated her for beating the Ursa Minor she couldn't beat. She also lost to you second place in the Spelling Bee. I wanted to sabotage The Elements of Harmony and she wanted to play a big joke on you. So we went back and time. I captured your boyfriend and took him to The Land of Chaos. Then, I messed with your past pretending to be Tunesong for a while and then I went back to the future. Trixie unleashed me so that I could make my move on Rarity and tear you all apart." He says.

" You forgot one pony." Rainbow Dash says confidently. I don't understand, we've all been tangled up in this web of lies. Is she bluffing.

" Who?" Discord says.

" Pinkie Pie! She had no clue about the fake Tunesong kissing Fluttershy and didn't know that you were flirting with her. We all still trust Pinkie Pie!" She says.

" You counted your chickens before they hatched!" Pinkie Pie says.

" Pinkie Pie, what are you talking about?" Rarity asks.

" She's the glue that keeps us together." Fluttershy says.

" I'm sticky like maple syrup!" Pinkie Pie says.

" You'll never tear us apart. We just need to be more like Pinkie Pie. Forget about the past. We need to find the real Tunesong and bring him back." Twilight says.

" You will need to go in the portal to The Land of the Chaos to get him. And there's a chance you'll never come out." Princess Celestia says.

" After Rainbow Dash gets better, we'll find Tunesong and beat you!" I say.

" That might take weeks." Spike says.

" He's already been there for three years he can wait a little longer." Rainbow Dash says.

" If he's even alive. The longer you wait, the longer Equestria will feel my wrath of chaos." Discord cackles.

" Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting these innocent ponies?" Spike asks.

" It's in our blood to destroy ponies. Equestria was made for us dragons to rule over. Did you ever wonder why the dragons in Equestria can't talk to ponies and you and I can, Spike. It's because you are part pony. I am your father. I created you so that you would destroy the ponies and we could rule together. What do you say son?" He asks.

" Yay! Family reunion!" Pinkie Pie cheers.

" I won't! You're lying… I don't want to hurt them. They're my friends." Spike says.

" I can turn you into your adult form. I can even make you a full dragon. You'll have more power then you'll ever need. That's far more important than friends. I'll eventually get control of you sooner or later. You were destined for evil!" He says.

" You leave Spike alone!" Rarity says.

" I'll be waiting for you in The Land of Chaos." Discord says ignoring her and vanishing. Just wait until I get my hoofs on him.

" The fate of Ponyville is in your hoofs, girls." Princess Celestia says.

" Don't worry. We won't let him win!" Twilight says. Princess Celestia disappears into thin air.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own My little Pony Friendship is Magic.

We stare at eachother for a moment. Rarity looks like she just licked a worm. "Eww! Oh my god!I kissed Discord!?" Rarity shreiks pacing the floor.

" So did I." Fluttershy says pouring some liquid soap in her mouth.

" Fluttershy, that's bad for you." Twilight says. She grabs the bottle and squirts a few drops into her mouth. Rainbow Dash and I burst out laughing at their misfortion.

" Whoooeee!Best joke ever!" I say spitting with laughter.

" That was a good one." Pinkie Pie giggles.

" I don't see what's so funny! Whipe that stupid smile off your face!" She says." Rarity says angrily.

Pinkie pie rubs her hoof against her mouth and puts on a funny pouty face.

" He didn't kiss me." Rainbow Dash brags.

" Yes he did. He kissed your forehead when you were asleep." Fluttershy says. Rainbow Dash gasps.

" Eww..." She says.

" Woohoo! Earth ponies rule!" Pinkie Pie says slapping her hoof onto mine.

"Darn tootin!" I say. Pinkie Pie starts to laugh again and snorts really loud. Then everpony joins in. It's the first time we had fun together since Rarity's been with Tunesong. It sounds like the storm is clearing up a little outside. Twilight Sparkle levitates my hat off my head and passes it to Rarity. I leap into the air and try to reach it. Rarity levitates it to Fluttershy. Fluttershy puts it in Rainbow Dash's mouth and she frisbe throws it over to Twilight. I get up on my hind legs an try to grab it.

" Earth ponie don't rule now, huh, Applejack." Twilight teases passing it to Rarity. Rarity tosses it to Fluttershy but she drops it and I grab.

" Yeehaw!" I say putting the hat back on.

" What's the matter, Spike. You seem very quiet." Twilight says.

" Nothing I'm just tired that's all." Spike says.

" You should chocolate. Chocolate has caffine and it makes you really hyper." Pinkie Pie says.

" I think he just needs his beauty sleep." Rarity says.

" Aw, poor little baby dragon." Fluttershy says.

" I think it's about time we all hit the hay." Rainbow Dash says.

" Goodnight everypony." I say.

I lay awake on one of Zecora's old mattresses. I usually have trouble sleeping when I'm not home. At least that'll give me some time to think about what we can do to defeat Discord. I hear the sound of shattering glass and moaning. My ears prick up. What's going on? I gallop to Zecora's potion room. There are colorful bubbling puddles on the floor and tiny shards of glass everywhere. Zecora is nowhere to be found. I see Spike holding a bottle to his lips. He gags. " Spike, what in tarnation are ya doin?" I ask. Spike falls to the ground.

" What did you drink? Spit it out." I say. Spike doesn't answer he just grabs the bottle again and takes another large gulp of it. I snatch the bottle from him. It says Pony Potion on the label. I lift it high in the air so he can't reach He digs his claws into my neck until my skin breaks and blood pours down my shoulders. I drop the bottle on the ground and it breaks. He starts lapping up the potion off o the floor.

" Ow! Spike, what's gotten into ya?" I ask. Spike lays on the floor hyperventilating and spasming. His toes morph together and turn into hooves. His eyes double in size. I scream and stumble backward. Spike's tail splits into hair like strands. His bones shift in different directions. The grunts of agony grow louder as his legs stretch out. My friends come trotting down the stairs to see what was the matter. Their mouths hang open.

" Spike, what's wrong?" Twilight asks.

" He drank one of Zecora's potions so that he could turn into a pony." I say.

" Spike, how many times do I have to tell you not to touch things that aren't yours?" Twilight says.

" This will be the last time…" Spike says.

" What is all this commotion? He wasn't supposed to drink the entire potion!" Zecora says.

Spike stops changing. He has scales , fangs, and wings like a dragon and the body of a pony.

" Is this about what Discord said to you?" Twilight says.

" That's only half of the reason.

" Why would you do this to yourself, Spike?" Rarity says.

" I thought if I were a pony like Tunesong, then you would love me." Spike says as tears run down his deformed cheeks.

" I will always love you no matter what you are." She lies. I've asked her in the past if she was in love with Spike and she said no. She said he was far too young for her and he just had a kid crush that he would grow out of. She told me she would rather be with her own species. I guess that it all doesn't matter now because Spike made the ultimate sacrifice to try to make her care about him. Now she knows it wasn't just a baby crush after all.

" Do you love me now that I'm a freak?" Spike asks.

" Yes." She says.

" Proove it!" Spike says.

Rarity makes a disgusted face like she ate a lemon and hovers over Spike's head. She closes her eyes and imagines him the way he used to be. She leans over and kisses his lips. Spike smiles and takes one last deep breath. The smile never left his face. Rarity whipes her hoof over her mouth. Twilight cradles him into her arms and bursts into tears. I put my hoof over her shoulder. Spike was everything to her. She hatched his egg and raised her. She was always there for him, feeding him and teaching him right from wrong. Spike was always there for her too. He'd deliver all her letters to Princess Celestia. Twilight was always independent and introverted but now she needs us more than ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony

Author's Note: I made a mistake. Apparently Spike isn't the only dragon that can talk to ponies. The dragon in Dragonshy and the dragons in Dragonquest do talk to ponies. I apologize. As much as I'd like to be, I'm not perfect. I haven't watched My Little Pony in forever because I'm waiting for season 3 to come out. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The next morning, I hear somepony at the door. It's the Wonderbolts! They came! I can't believe they came! I shut the door without saying anything. " Yeehaw! They showed up!" I mutter. I open the door back up to see the wonderbolts' confused faces.

" Ah'm awful sorry for freakin' out. Mah friend is right this way. Follow me." I say.

" We have a surprise for you !" Pinkie Pie says bouncing around her bed.

" What is it! Is it cider? I hope it's cider." Rainbow Dash says.

" Better than cider." Twilight says.

" What can be more awesome than cider?" She says.

" Us!" Spitfire says soaring into her room along with the Wonderbolts. They do all kinds of fancy acrobatics.

" The Wonderbolts? How did you-?" She says getting all choked up.

" We all chipped in and pulled a few strings." Rarity says.

" You guys are the best!" She shouts.

" Wait a sec. You're Rainbow Dash! You're that girl who did the sonic rainboom at the Young Flyer Compition and saved that unicorn with the fairy wings." Soarin says.

" You remember me?" She says.

" Of course we do. We are all so impressed by your talent. When you get better we will give you a free tour to the Wonderbolt headquarters. When you fully recover we'll even let you join us." Spitfire says.

" Oh my god! Best day ever!" She says trying not to lose her cool. A glimmer of hope shines in her face. The doctors were wrong. She will fly again. I know she would.

The wonderbolts do a few cool stunts for her and she watches in amazement. They talk to each other nearly an hour. We defiantly got our money's worth.

" I'm sorry I kicked you, Rarity." Rainbow Dash says.

" It's quite alright, Rainbow Dash. Even though you made me bite my tongue really hard." She says.

" So you ain't mad at us no more?" I ask.

" No, that's all behind us now. You saved my sista Sweetie Bell. I can't stay mad at you. Besides, Spike would vant us all to stay togetha, dahling." Rarity says. Pinkie Pies hooves twitch.

" W-what's happening?" Fluttershy asks ducking for cover.

" I feel some kind of power coming our way." Pinkie Pie says.

" The elements?" Twilight says.

" I don't know." Pinkie Pie says.

" I feel it too." Rainbow Dash says.

" What is it?" I ask.

" Friendship!" Twilight says.

" What should we do?" Fluttershy asks.

"Take Rainbow Dash to the docta to get the surgery." Rarity says.

" Does this mean we're goin' home?" I ask.

"E-yup!" Big Mac says putting his saddle bag on his shoulder. Zecora waves goodbye as we trot down the hill. The Everfree forest is always safer in the daytime. No monsters are usually around. It is a peaceful, quiet trip. No thunder just chirping birds. When we get back to Ponyville we take Rainbow Dash to the hospital.

" I don't want to have surgery. What if I wake up?" Rainbow Dash says.

" You won't. They use the same sleeping spells I use." Twilight says.

" Just relax. You're going to be okay." Fluttershy says.

" Ah better get goin' home now. Granny Smith is probably worried sick 'bout us. Ah'll be back as soon as ah can." I say.

" Before you leave I want you all to know that if I join the Wonderbolts, I promise I'll still spend time with all of you. You won't be replaced." She says. I smile and walk out the door.

Big Mac stares at the ground ad trudges slowly. It's going to be rough for him to break the news about Apple Bloom. I try to keep his mind off of it.

" Zecora's really nice, ain't she." I say.

" E-yup." He says.

" She seems to realy like ya." I say.

" What?" He asks.

" Don't ya think she's pretty? Look how red ya are. You're blushin'" I tease. I nudge him.

" Ah… Ah'm always red." He says.

" Big Macs got a girlfriend." I tease. He makes an embarrassed smile.

" E-nope!" He says.

" Liar." I say prancing ahead of him.

When we get home everypony is sitting on my porch waiting for us to come home. Granny Smith gets up out of her cheer and clomps her hooves on the ground. Mama, Papa, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo do the same.

" Howdy!" I say.

" Thank goodness. You're home!" Mama says.

" What in tarnation took so long?" Pa says.

" Now we can play!" Scootaloo says.

" And find our cutie marks." Sweetie Bell adds.

" Where's Apple Bloom?" Mama asks. Big Mac's eyes water up. He kicks a tree as hard as he could. I put my hoof on weeping Big Mac's shoulder.

" Apple Bloom ain't comin' home." I say. The crusaders innocent smiles fade.

" Mah baby! What happened to mah poor little baby." Mama sobs.

" What happened to her?" Scootaloo asks.

" When is she coming back from the doctors?" Sweetie Bell asks.

" She died… She got hit by a bolt of lightning." I say.

" W-what?" Sweetie Bell asks as her eyes fill with tears.

" That can't happen. It's not fair." Scootaloo cries.

" Life ain't fair sometimes." Big Mac says sitting on the ground with his ears drooped down.

" She didn't even get her cutie mark." Granny Smith says.

" Yes she did. She got it while saving a flock of birds." I say.

" Is everypony else okay?" Scootaloo asks.

" Rainbow Dash got hit by a tree but she's alive. Fluttershy got poisoned from a swamp monster so she's ill… Spike got killed from a potion overdose while trying to turn himself into a pony. Twilight and Pinkie are fine." I say bluntly.

" Is Rarity okay?" Sweetie Bell asks.

" Yeah. Fluttershy saved her from the swamp beast." I say.

" What about her boyfriend?" Sweetie Bell asks.

" He ain't real." I say.

" Whadya mean he ain't real?" Pa asks.

" He ain't the real Tunesong. He's an imposter." I say.

" I miss Apple Bloom." Scootaloo says.

" Ah do too. Apple Bloom wouldn't want yall to be sad cause she's gone. She would want us to be grateful for the good times we all had together." I say.

" It's mah fault." Ma says. " Ah should have been watchin' mah little filly… Now she's dead." She says.

" I should have locked the gate." Pa says.

" Ah should have been there sooner." Big Mac says. Their negativity hangs on me like apples on a tree.

" It's nopony's fault." Scootaloo sobs.

" Sometimes bad things just happen to good ponies. Why can't bad things happen to bad ponies, like Diamond Tiara." Sweetie Bell sniffles.

" Ah don't know. Would yall like it if I treat yall to some ice cream." I ask.

" I'm not hungry. Thanks anyway." Scootaloo says.

" I just wanna go home." Sweetie Bell says.

" What happened to you're arm?" Ma asks.

" Spike accidentally slashed me. It don't hurt so bad." I say. I look at the puffy scab forming on my front leg.

" You should rest. Ah'll take the girls home." Pa says.

" Ah took care of the whole house while yall were gone. I watered the plants and everything." Granny Smith says.

" Really? We ain't got no plants in our house." I say.

" Ah watered the plant on the table." She says.

" That's a fake plant." I say.

" It's the thought that counts." Ma says. I guess watering a fake plant is smarter than dwelling about problems and blaming ourselves for the inevitable. I really can't complain because things have been getting better. Fluttershy seems stronger, Rainbow Dash is recovering from her injuries, the typhoon is gone, and the elements have been restored. I guess even the ugliest of storms are followed by a rainbow.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony

I stop at the hospital to see Rainbow Dash. I haven't seen her in a week and two days because of cider season. Everypony is standing around the bed. "What happened? Is she okay?" I ask. Rainbow Dash moves her wings slowly.

"We dug up Spike's body and took some bones from his wings legs and ribs to replace her broken bones three days ago." Twilight says.

"She might be a little sore, but she should be all betta in no time." Rarity says patting her head.

"Great idea, Twilight." I say.

"Then we can throw a restore the elements party." Pinkie Pie says.

"Discord better run for cover." Rainbow Dash says ripping the bandages off of her wings and her front legs.

" Careful now!" Fluttershy nags.

Her hooves touch the ground and she stretches out her blue wings.

" If only the Wonderbolts could see me now!" She says.

" Good as new." Twilight says.

" I'm still a little sore but I think I'm ready to get out of this hospital. I already read three Daring Do books." She says.

"How is cider season?" Fluttershy asks.

" Have you been selling lots of yummy apple cider to all the joyful customers." Pinkie Pie says smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah, we've been kinda busy. " I say.

"We better destroy Discord before he destroys Ponyville." Twilight says.

"Where are the shiny element necklaces?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"Twilight keeps them at her house." Rarity says.

"Race ya! Last one there's a rotten egghead!" Rainbow Dash says taking flight.

" I don't think you should-" Fluttershy says. Rainbow Das is already fifty pony lengths away from us.

"Take it easy Rainbow Dash!" I say galloping towards her.

"You still can't beat me, even if I've been at the hospital for two weeks." Rainbow Dash boasts.

I know I'm no match for her in speed but I have more stamina than she has. Within two minutes we are neck and neck. She zooms ahead of me. The ground glides beneath my feet as I pick up more velocity. With a burst of speed I clomp in front of her with a trail of dust behind me. I turn around to see if she's gaining on em and run head first into Twilight's mail box. Letters from Princess Celestia go flying in all directions.

" I told ya I'd win!" Rainbow Dash says.

"There ain't no mailboxes in the sky." I say in between laughs. I stare at my reflection in the dented mailbox. My mane looks like I stuck it in an electric socket.

"Enough with the excuses." She teases.

"You're right! Ya won fair and square." I say humoring her.

"Applejack, you shouldn't encourage her. She's in no condition to be flying around like that."Rarity says.

"Hey! Ah saw ya runnin' back there." I say.

We put on our element necklaces.

"I still don't know why Twilight gets the pretty tiara." Rarity whines enviously.

"Maybe it really is a necklace and it just doesn't fit around her egg head." Rainbow Dash teases.

"Or maybe it's because she's the leader…" Fluttershy says trying to redeem Twilight.

" Now all we have to do is get in the portal to the Land of Chaos and find Tunesong." Twilight says ignoring Rainbow Dash's rude comments.

"Chocolate rain, here I come!" Pinkie Pie says licking her lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not My Little Pony.

Twilight stands in front of the swirling portal in front of the Everfree forest. "This is it, girls. We might never come back to Ponyville again." She says.

"Who will take care of Angel?" Fluttershy says hiding her distressed face behind her pink mane.

"Discord's probably just bluffing." Rarity says.

" Well… Are we going to go through the portal or are we going to just stare at it?" Rainbow Dash asks as she takes off into the sky and swoops into the portal. We follow behind her. We're in a place with strange swirling black and white patterns. Overwhelmed with dizziness I shut my eyes tightly and clench my teeth. When I open my eyes I'm back in Ponyville. My hooves touch something soft and sticky and my stomach gets wet. I look down at my hooves covered with cotton candy raining chocolate milk. We're upside down. I look up at the ground and my ponytail hanging above my head.

"What happened to the gravity?" I ask.

" I don't know. Let's keep moving. The sooner we get to Tunesong and defeat Discord, the sooner we can go home." Twilight says.

Pinkie Pie bends down and wears the cotton candy clouds and catches the chocolate raindrops with her tongue.

"Don't eat that! It's probably some kind of a trap, dahling." Rarity says pulling her front hoof out of the sticky cotton candy and shaking it off of her white coat. Pinkie Pie takes one last big bite out of the cloud. The cloud opens like a water balloon and starts shooting out chocolate milk all over us.

"Ugh! Just look how wet and sticky my mane is!" Rarity says. The cloud glides across the sky into all different directions as the chocolate blasts from the hole. We land on the muddy grown.

" At least we're on the ground now." Twilight says.

"This isn't dirt. It's pudding!" I say.

"Pudding!?" Pinkie Pie squeaks. She holds her nose and submerges herself in the pudding. She hasn't come out of the pudding for a good forty five minutes.

" Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy says dunking her head under the pudding.

" Is she down there?" Rainbow Dash asks.

" No but I think I see a light down there." Fluttershy says licking the chocolate gotee off her face. We all take a deep breath and let ourselves sink to the bottom of the pudding. We're being sucked into the center. It's another portal.

" I open my eyes and we're on a mountain of Ice Cream. There are trees made of candy canes.

" Hey! These candy canes would make great weapons. All we have to do is break off a piece and lick it until it gets a sharp point. Then we can use them like swords and use them to fight Discord." Rainbow Dash says.

" Ah don't think that's going to work." I say through my chattering teeth. I start to lick the candy cane tree. I shrug and try to turn my head back to my friends. My tongue is stuck to the candy cane tree. I try to tell them that I'm stuck but they can't understand me.

"What's she saying?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I love this game. I know. She's saying candy canes, yuck!" Pinkie Pie says. I shake my head.

"Chickens say cluck?" Pinkie Pie says.

"Ahhhm stttuccck." I repeat jerking my head back.

"You have bad luck?" Rainbow Dash says.

"You kissed a duck?"Pinkie Pie asks.

"I don't know what you're saying. Give us another hint. I'm stuck." Twilight says. I nod my head like crazy.

"Wait! She's stuck. Her tongue is stuck to the candy cane." Twilight says.

"Everypony pull." Rarity says grabbing my tail. Fluttershy grabs Rarity's tail and starts tugging her tail. I can feel my tongue stretching a few centimeters. Before Twilight grabs Fluttershy's tail we hear something roar loudly from the top of the mountain.

"What was that." Fluttershy asks ducking behind Rarity's rear.

A strange red and yellow monster emerges from its cave at the top if the hill. It is tall and has long thin golden arms and legs. It's head is a big red and brown meat ball.

" What is that thing?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"IT'S A SPAGHETTIE YETTIE! EVERYPONY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Pinkie Pie screams. A giant wave of ice cream slides down the hill.

"Avalanche!" Rainbow Dash yells. Every pony gallops down the hill without me.

"What about, Applejack?" Rarity asks. Every pony watches ijn horror as the ice cream inches towards me and the Spheghetie yeti lashes at me. I put my hooves over my head and franticly pull my head back trying to free myself. The yeti's meatball hands form fists and swings at my head. I duck quickly and the bottom of the candy cane cracks off.

" Thanks, ." I say in a lisp as I drag the candy cane branch behind me with my tongue. Before I can make it down the hill the ice-cream plows me over. I tumble down the hill head over heels. My back hits a sharp rock and I get launched into the air. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy grab me just before I fall into the sliding sea of ice-cream. I tip my hat to the yeti at the top of the mountain. It stares at me and growls. I don't think it was really trying to save me.

"Look how long your tongue is now! You can play jump rope with it." Pinkie Pie says trying to pull the rest of the candy cane off my tongue.

"It ain't funny." I say. I can't tell if I'm shivering from the cold or trembling with rage. Candy cane swords, what a dumb idea.

"Look! There's another cave!" Twilight says pointing to a dark hole.

"Let's see what's inside." Rainbow Dash says.

"I hope there are no yetis in this one." Fluttershy says.

"That makes two of us." Rarity says walking into the cave.

" Ah can't see." I say peeking inside. Rarity and Twilight make their horns glow to light up the way. I see a brown creature curled in a U shape in the middle of the cave. It's a unicorn. He's rocking back and forth and nibbling his front hooves. His mane is matted and his eyes are bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"Tunesong?" Twilight says.

" G-Go way!" He says shoving her to the floor. " Stop it, Discord! Stop making me hallucinate."

"It's me, Twilight!" She says.

"You're a lie! I know the real Twilight isn't coming back for me so get out of my head." He says.

" You deserve it. You are a dirty tramp." Rarity says.

" Who are you? Why are you part of my hallucinations. I don't know you." He says.

"This is the real Tunesong. He ain't a tramp, remember?" I say.

"Who are you people! Make the voices go way! Discord, do you hear me?" Tunesong shrieks. Twilight kisses him on the lips. His blueish geen eyes widen and fill with tears.

"Twilight, it really is you! All these years… You finally found me." He says.

"Come with us. We'll take you home, Dahling." Rarity says stroking his head.

" I can't…" He says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"She's watching…" He says putting his hooves on his head.

"Who?" Pinkie asks.

"The queen." He says.

"The stupid queen isn't the boss of you now. So get off your butt and help us!" Rainbow Dash says.

"But she's the Great and Powerful Trixie. She's the most powerful unicorn in equestria, other than the princesses." He says.

" Twilight proved herself to be the better unicorn when we were in Ponyville." I say.

" It was really no big deal. These are my friends, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack." Twilight says.

" Nice to meat you. I'm Tunesong." He says.

"We know already." Rainbow Dash says.

"How are you all going to beat Trixie and Disocrd?" He asks.

"We're the elements of harmony." Rarity says.

"Duh!" Pinkie Pie says. Tunesong raises an eyebrow.

" Do you know where we can find Discord and Trixie?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yeah. Trixie's castle is on top of the ice-cream mountain." He says.

" Is there anything we can do for ya?" I ask.

" I can really use a carrot right now. I can go for anything right now. I've been in this cave for months. All I ever eat is junk food. It's disgusting." He says. Twilight takes a small scoop of ice-cream and turns it into a bunch of carrots with her magic. He ate them like they were going out of style. Rarity uses her magic to fix his mane. He got up to his feet. " Let's go beat Discord!" He says confidently. Pinkie Pie cheers and throws colorful confetti.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic

Tunesong trudges through the ice-cream. He doesn't hesitate to see if he's going the wrong direction. He must know The Land of Chaos like the back of his hoof. I turn around to see the long trail of hoof prints down the steep hill. My legs went numb from walking in the ice-cream, but at least my ears were warm from the hat Rarity gave me. I finally got that stupid candy cane off my tongue along with a piece of my skin.

"Are we almost there? I'm freezing my flank off." Rarity says.

"We're almost half way there." Tunesong says.

"I hate this place. It gives me cavities jut looking at it." Rarity says.

"We've only been here for forty five minutes he's been here for three and a half years. Can you quit whining already." Twilight says. She's so busy telling Rarity to be quiet she falls over.

"It's not so bad. How about we make ice-cream angels?" Pinkie Pie says.

"I'll pass…" Fluttershy says hovering above us.

"If our wings get too wet, we won't be able to fly." Rainbow Dash says watching Pinkie Pie lick the ice-cream off the ground.

I stare at Tunesong and Twilight from behind. They're so great for each other. He seemed to have missed her a lot. He doesn't keep his eyes off of her for a second. Twilight seems to have trouble keeping up with him but she's so happy to see him she would never leave his side. I notice that Twilights right leg keeps twisting to the left when she walks.

" Twilight! What's that on your ankle?" I ask.

"Nothing! It's nothing! Let's keep moving." She says covering her leg with her tail and limping ahead of Tunesong.

"Hold on!" He says grabbing her tail. She trips face first into the ice-cream. I look at a large black bump on her ankle.

"What us that?" I ask.

"Looks like frostbite." Fluttershy says.

"Aw, you poor thing. We should take a little break." Rarity says.

"No! We can't rest until Discord is gone!" Twilight says.

" How does she have frostbite and we don't?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"We've been walking in her hoof prints so we aren't walking in it too deep." Rarity says. A wave of paranoia sweeps over me. I check the bottoms of my legs. They sting and bleed a bit but no frostbite.

"Maybe we should just sit for a few minutes." Tunesong says.

"But Discord is causing chaos in Ponyville as we speak." Twilight says.

Fluttershy gasps. She looks as if she just saw a ghost. Her wings suddenly clench tightly to her side and she plummets to the ground.

"What's your beef, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asks.

" It's… It's… It's…" She stutters. She puts a hoof over her eyes and points her other one behind me.

" The Spaghetti Yetti?" I ask. Tunesong levitates Twilight Sparkle on his shoulders and gallops up the hill. I sprint behind him to try to avoid the monster behind us. Tunesong loses his balance and kicks the frozen desert in my face. The ice-cream chills my sensitive teeth. The yeti hurls a giant meatball at us. It knocks Rainbow Dash right out of the sky and falls on top of Rarity. He launches several smaller meat balls at Pinkie Pie. Her hooves slide down the hill.

"Now you've went and done it, Mister! My friends were just minding their own business and you threw meatballs at them like a big bully. You oughta be ashamed of yourself! What makes you think you have the right to hurt innocent ponies. You need to apologies right now!" Fluttershy says.

The monster roars and tangles us in his noodle tentacles. "Put us down!" I say.

"Where are you taking us?" Pinkie Pie asks. The monster trudges up the mountain and throws us into the portal.

"Thank you, Mr. Speghetti Yetti!" Fluttershy says. He waves goodbye with his noodle arms.

When I open my eyes I see a ginger bread castle covered in candy corn. " This must be where Trixie and Discord live." Rarity says.

"How are we going to beat her ? The place is covered in guards." Rainbow Dash says.

"Well then we'll just have to bring her out." Twilight says.

"How?" Tunesong asks.

"With magic. We can use our magic to make an allusion of an Ursa Major and an Ursa Minor coming into the castle." Twilight says.

"Who can do a good Ursa voice?" Fluttershy asks.

"I can do the Ursa Minor!" Pinkie Pie says in a deep rumbly voice.

"Ah'll be the Ursa Major!" I say in a deeper voice.

"That startled me! I'll make a fake Ursa Minor,. Twilight Can make the fake Ursa major. Tunesong can put the guards to sleep with a spell." Rarity says.

"Fluttershy and I will make sure the guards don't wake up!" Rainbow Dash says.

Tunesong puts the guards to sleep and puts an invisibility spell over us so we can sneak into the castle. Trixie is standing in front of the mirror talking to herself. " The great and Powerful Trixie look almost as beautiful as she is powerful." She says striking a pose. Twilight Sparkle blows out the candles lighting up the room and makes the Ursa Major pop up in the room. Rarity makes the Ursa Minor appear on the other side of the room. Pinkie Pie and I roar loudly.

"It can't be!" She screams. She puts her magic hat over her eyes. "Stay away from me!"

The bear like creatures pad over to her. She falls over and puts her front legs over her head. I make a low growling noise. Pinkie Pie does the same. The fake monsters show their razor sharp teeth to her. She runs out the front doors with tears of fright in her eyes. The beasts dart behind her and back her up into a tree. She stands frozen in fear. She tries to cast a spell on the bears but it has no effect. Discord appears next to her and makes us visible again. I stop growling but Pinkie Pie hasn't realized they can see her now.

"It's you! The Great and Powerful Trixie does not like to be tricked. I'll teach you all a lesson you'll never forget." Trixie says. Our element necklaces glow.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat us?" Discord says. Pinkie pie lets out a high pitched battle cry and fires at them with a confetti cannon. I use my ropes I keep in my hat to lasso around them. Rainbow Dash takes off into the sky and kicks out three of Trixie's teeth. Fluttershy takes the other end of the rope and ties it to a heavy tree branch. Discord whacks Fluttershy with his tail. Trixie makes a tornado launch Rainbow Dash away. Rarity kicks Discord in the chest. Discord grabs her by the horn and her skin begins to turn grey.

"Fight it, Rarity!" Rainbow Dash says shaking the dizziness out of her head.

"They lied to you… Twilight's happy… But you're left with nothing…." Discord whispers.

Rarity's turning grey from the stomach up. "We're your friends. You've got to try harder Rarity!" Twilight says.

" Ah'm sorry. Ah should have toldya about Tunesong as soon as ah saw Fluttershy kiss him." I say.

"What?" Tunesong asks.

"Be quiet! The point is, ah was wrong. Ah never admit when Ah'm wrong unless Ah'm truly sorry for it. Ah just didn't want to see you upset because you're mah best friend." I say.

Rarity's coat begins to turn white again. "How do you know that you're friends aren't lying to you? You trusted them once and they brought you down. They're more than capable of doing it again." Discord says sliding his claws down her horn. Her body starts changing back and forth to grey to white. Suddenly, she lets out a yelp and her horn glows. Discord falls over.

"Don't you ever…EVER touch my mane! Do you understand?" She say kicking Discord's shin. We all give Rarity a quick group hug and then turn to finish off Discord.

Discord surrounds us with gingerbread men and Trixie control them with her horn. They begin swinging candy cane swords at us. Fluttershy gets slashed on the wing by one of them. Pinkie Pie nibbles off the heads of three of the ginger bread soldiers. Our necklaces glow even brighter. "This one's for Spike!" Twilight yells as a beam of light erupts from our elements. Trixie and Discord shriek in pain as they are blasted by the power of our friendship. I pull the ropes so their feet dangle off the ground.

"A Piñata!" Pinkie Pie says as she kicks them to the next week. Tunesong kicks them next and they moan in pain. Then every pony joins in kicking them into the tree. Celestia appears and turns them into a statue.

"Very well done, girls!" She says. I take off my hat and bow down to the princess. I always feel intimidated by her because she's so much more classy and sophisticated than I am.

"I am so proud of all of you." The Princess says as she teleports us all to Sweet Apple Acres. Twilight limps over to Tunesong and hugs him. He smiles and nuzzles her cheek. He takes a hoof band out of his saddle bag. Tears fill Rarity's eyes.

"You'll find some pony someday." I say putting a hoof on her shoulder.

"No… It's not that… It's just so beautiful." She sobs. A smile spreads across her face.

"Well, if she's getting' married, I'm gunna need a dress to wear." I say trying to cheer her up. She makes a malicious smirk.

"How about a makeover to go with it?" Rarity says. I take four steps back in terror. What in tarnation did I get myself into? All my friends and family laugh in unison. For once, even Granny Smith knew what we were talking about.


End file.
